


Prejudiced Love

by AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - War, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ancient Greece, Demigods, F/M, Oracles, Persia, Prophecy, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter/pseuds/AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter
Summary: Sometimes, love is the only solution. Other times, love is the problem. When Athens and Corinth are embroiled in rivalry, Prince Perseus and Princess Annabeth must marry to fix relations. The two immediately take a disliking to one another, but when war is afoot, they must put aside their differences. And maybe fall in love... Percabeth AU.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire.”  
> -Kurt Tucholsky

The palace of Athens was the object of envy throughout the world. And rightfully so. The walls were covered in rich tapestries, depicting the stories of courageous Greek heroes and ever powerful gods and goddesses. Statues of beautiful maidens and portraits of previous kings and queens were scattered through the many corridors. Such beauty was rare, even in the most luxurious of kingdoms. 

It was quite common for kingdoms with such wealth to put it on display for the world to see, and Athens was no exception. But they had an additional blessing that further enriched the richness of the royal bloodline. The eldest daughter of the renowned King Frederick was a gift from the goddess Athena herself. Princess Annabeth Chase, whose wits rivaled that of every minister and whose sharp beauty superseded that of Helen of Troy.

Annabeth slowly descended the extravagant staircase that led to the royal chambers, sliding her hand down the glossy railing. She made her way through the many corridors, letting her eyes wander and taking her time to observe the intricacy of the artwork surrounding her. The chambers in which she resided were bare and unlively, so she leapt at any opportunity to absorb the culture of her kingdom from the palace décor. 

She finally arrived at the end of the corridor, bare except for an extraordinarily tall statue of Athena, the patron goddess of their kingdom. Dressed in a beautiful chiton, the statue stared straight ahead with piercing eyes despite being carved from marble. A single loose thread hung from the bottom fringe of the dress. Annabeth leaned over and lightly yanked on the string, stepping back immediately afterwards. The wall behind the statue pushed itself back to reveal another set of passages. 

Annabeth continued forward for another hundred yards until arriving at the entrance to her father’s chambers. She nodded at the lone attendant standing in front of the door, watching as he disappeared to alert her father of her arrival. The guard returned and made way for Annabeth to walk through the grand doorway. She smiled as a thank you and walked in. She gathered herself and moved through the chambers to find King Frederick. Summons as such were very rare in Annabeth’s case and just the invitation caused her nerves to skyrocket. 

Annabeth spotted the King sitting at the far end of his study, reading through scrolls. As Annabeth approached him, he quickly put away his materials and turned to face his eldest child.

“Annabeth, come. Take a seat,” Frederick beckoned to his daughter. He gestured towards the sofa that lay a few feet beside him.

Annabeth obediently nodded and took a seat, ensuring straight posture. She didn’t allow herself to get comfortable. Simply sharing the King’s DNA didn’t entitle her to behave in any manner of familiarity. This detail had been drilled into her head from when she was a small child. 

“Now, Annabeth. My summons may have come as a surprise to you, but there was an urgent reason for it,” Frederick began, directing his gaze to his twenty-one year old daughter. “Your mother and I have come to a decision regarding your future.”

Annabeth simply nodded in response. She knew that the King was referring to his wife, Helen, and not her biological mother, but disagreeing had never gotten her anywhere in the past and it definitely would not help her now. 

“As I am sure you are aware, our relationship with Corinth has been terse for many generations. While the Corinthian royal family and I have no issues with one another personally, our patrons have been at war since the beginning of time. The coalition of city-states have been facing several threats in the past few years and they could use our insider rivalry to discover our weaknesses and turn us against one another. For this reason, we must mend our relations with the Corinthians.”

“And how are we to do so?” Annabeth asked, fearing her involvement in his response.

“You shall be the one to fix relations. This bond will fix the enmity between our patrons for good. I will share more details with you in good time, but I would like you to begin preparing for a departure from Athens. I figure you can manage the rest without my assistance. I will summon you if I have additional information. You may return to your place of residence.”

“Goodbye, Father.” Annabeth had a strict policy of minimal interaction when it came to members of her family. Her father and stepmother were treated to “hello”, “goodbye”, and “thank you”, with the occasional “I am sorry” tacked on. She feared that if she spoke any more than absolutely necessary, she would slip up and reveal even a sliver of her true emotions, a dangerous idea when it came to her. She was not in the presence of the rest of the royal family enough to even know them well, but she had learned to pick up on their mannerisms. Frederick was nervous, which could not have been a good sign. But that did not provide her with any further clarity with the task she had been given. Her common sense, however, did.

Annabeth slipped through the entrance and was on her way back to the palace library. If she was to leave Athens, her father only had one thing in mind. She was surprised the notion had not already been brought up. By twenty-one most royal heirs were betrothed if not married. And leaving Athens would not be something she was opposed to. She had heard of the kindness of the Corinthians. But something about the arrangement irked her still. 

As she passed through the corridors, she saw Athena’s shrine out of the corner of her eye. Realizing this was her only chance at escape, she offered some olives and burned some incense.  
“Mother, please give me strength. Father’s proposition unnerved me for some unknown reason. I know there must be some kind of caveat and I am not sure what it may entail. I ask that you stay with me through this process. Only you can save me from a cruel fate.”

-Ω-

The ways of the gods were often unknown. They aligned certain situations for the greater good, and sometimes for the opposite effect. While the pantheon up on Mount Olympus carried a bitter resentment for mortals, the gods understood that some issues were so deep rooted that they could only be resolved on Earth. It was for that reason that Princess Annabeth Chase was born. 

Athena rarely found a soft spot for a mortal. They were too rash and irrational. They made dimwitted decisions that led to eons worth of problems. She had arrived at the conclusion that ever since Pandora’s box was opened, humans held nothing but negative characteristics, countered only by some mild charm. But once a millennium, one mortal would show tremendous signs of brilliance, either in leadership or intelligence. And Athena would take pity on them. 

She would descend onto Earth in disguise and present them with a child, born from her thoughts. Some of her children would be loved and cherished as blessings. Some would be treated as outcasts. But each of her children had a purpose: to bring unity. Athena wasn’t only the goddess of wisdom. She was also the goddess of war and strategy. And her children inherited her diplomatic skills as well as her clever wit. 

Athena and Poseidon had agreed that their feud had gone on for far too long. What had initially started over an olive tree and a fountain grew into a several millennia-long enmity which caused wars and utter devastation. But simply working out their differences wouldn’t bring peace to their many patron cities, the biggest of which being Athens and Corinth. Their solution had been the most simple and obvious answer: demigods. 

Athena had found Frederick Chase to be particularly brilliant. He had an intense mind and demeanor and a strong tactical sense. His affection left much to be desired, but Athena found him to be the best choice to solve her problem. She appeared in his presence with a young daughter who would grow to be breathtaking and extremely intelligent. 

Frederick had been excessively opposed to the idea. He had yet to be married and had just been crowned king after his father’s untimely death. A child was the least of his worries and would only be burdensome. But Athena wasn’t given much choice with the timing due to Poseidon’s behavior.

The almighty Lord of the Seas had a weakness: brunettes. After meeting with Queen Sally Jackson, the young ruler of Corinth, for a number of political matters, Poseidon became smitten. Sally was impregnated within weeks of them meeting, leaving Athena scrambling to piece together their plan. 

Just one month after Athena gifted King Frederick with the young girl, Sally gave birth to an emboldened baby boy. She named him Perseus Jackson, and he became heir to the throne of Corinth.

-Ω-

“Prince Perseus, your mother has called for you.”

“Ah yes, thank you. I will be on my way.” Perseus rose from his desk and stretched his arms. Giving one last sparing glance at the scrolls in front of him, he turned to the large window that expanded across the wall of his large chamber. Startled by how quickly night had fallen, he rushed to get dressed for his meeting with his mother. He pulled a cloak on over his night clothes and grabbed his sword before leaving his room and heading to his mother’s chambers. 

Perseus felt rather fortunate to have such a close knit relationship to his family. Yes, he was the son of an all-powerful god, but his mother and stepfather were more than enough for him. He was raised with love and adoration, and it ate him alive to see the torture and abuse that some of his subjects went through on a daily basis. If Corinth was just slightly more stable, he would channel all of his time to helping the women who found themselves in troubled situations daily. But with war constantly looming on the horizon, he had become immensely consumed in battle formations and strategy. It was for this closeness that Percy was taken aback by the formal nature of his mother’s summons. She would normally just send Paul, or travel to his chambers herself. Only in the case of a very important matter would she call for a meeting in her room. 

Percy ran his hand across the blue stone lining the walls of the palace. It was cold to the touch, but he rather enjoyed the sensation. Arriving at his mother’s room, he nodded to the chambermaid outside and let himself in. 

“Hello, Mother.” 

Sally looked up from her book and waved. “Hello, Darling. Come, sit. I have been meaning to discuss some matters with you.”

“Of course. Has anything gone wrong?”

“No, no. Nothing of that sort. Only political issues. But before that, I have certain motherly duties to attend to,” Sally’s expression softened as she took a seat beside Perseus on the sofa. “Percy, honey, how are you feeling? I do not want to pry or rush your grieving, but you have become more reclusive than I ever thought you could be. You have been moping ever since her death, and while I understand your love for her, it has been nearly two and a half years. In that time, you have not spoken to anyone outside of me, Paul, your personal keeps, and courtiers. I want you to be happy, but the people are getting worried. You will soon have to take the battlefield and you need to be in the right mental state to do so. Please let me know if I can help you.”

“I understand your concern Mother, but I am just fine. Only time will tell when my grieving will cease. In the meantime, I will do whatever it takes to fulfill the needs of my people. My duty shall keep me occupied and my work shall keep my emotions at bay. There is no need to worry about me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Certain. For what matters was I summoned?”

“Ah, yes. You know of the drought that has plagued our land for many years, correct?” Percy nodded. “I have spoken to prophets, consulted Oracles, and discussed it with even Gods. Not one being has presented me with a clear answer, and I truly haven’t a clue how to proceed. Each of them mentioned enemies, friends, love, and hate, all of which are generic at best. Paul and I came to the conclusion that we must get on good terms with Athens. Our kingdom’s future could depend on this. Percy, I love you more than life itself, and it pains me to ask you this, but I need you to partake in fixing our relations with Athens. Would you do this favor for me?”

“There is nothing I would find more honor in. How shall I proceed?”

“You must speak with Chiron. He will help you get in contact with King Frederick. Paul will be busy for some time so he cannot accompany you. Our citizens are excessively unhappy and we cannot continue like this for much longer. There is only one solution, and I know you would not want that. Please try to figure this out.”

“I will not let you down, Mother. If push comes to shove, I will be more than happy to sacrifice a few freedoms. I will restore Corinth back to its original glory and everything will be okay. I will be okay, you will, Paul will, but most importantly, the subjects of Corinth will finally be satisfied.”

-Ω-

The last thing Frederick Chase expected to see while working was a blinding flash of light. A yellow haze came blazing around him from every side, leaving him nowhere to turn. He sat frozen in his seat, unsure of how to react or behave. And just as quickly as it appeared, the light disappeared, instead leaving behind a tall, very angry Goddess.

Athena stood before Frederick, her eyes so filled with rage that she could have burned him to ashes if she wanted to. Frederick rose from his seat and bowed to the goddess in front of him. He was aware that Athena had always respected his confidence and his demeanor and he intended on staying on her good side for as long as possible, though if the surprise visit and rage were any indication, she likely wasn’t here on friendly business.

“Milady. How can I be of service to you?”

“Do not bother with the pleasantries, Frederick. My daughter prayed to me this morning, and she has been doing so for the past week. She has not done so in the last twenty-one years of her life. I alerted you with strict instructions. You send Annabeth off with luxury and love. Nothing less. What are you planning, Frederick? Why did my daughter pray to me after this long?” Athena’s gaze bore into the King’s soul. His instinct was to cower in fear, though he quickly recovered.

“I did exactly as you specified. I let Annabeth know that she would be the one to mend relations with Corinth. I said details would come in due time.” 

“I trusted you. I left you and Helen alone with our daughter and your sons. When I blessed you with Annabeth, you swore to take care of her. I have always made the right decision when blessing royalty with my children. They are treated with the utmost respect and gratitude. When Annabeth began praying to me, I finally began observing how she is treated here. And what I saw was not pleasing. I do not love easily, and when I do, I make sure the humans I care for are taken care of. My children mean more than the world to me and I have always put them in good hands.”

Athena’s figure drooped in a manner completely unfit for a goddess. “Until now. One would think the goddess of wisdom would be able to foresee such a situation. But alas I have failed myself and my legacy. I believed she was being taken care of, but I was wrong. Your daughter is not a slave. No one should treat the child of a goddess like a chambermaid. I should never have trusted you with such an important task. At least she will be given a better life very soon. But until then, if I see your wretched wife lay another hand on my daughter, I will feed that very hand to the creatures that even the greatest of heroes cannot defeat. You will face my wrath, Frederick Chase. And you will regret it deeply.”

Athena spoke in a calm, almost peaceful manner, but her words carried depth. They carried the weight of the world and a mother’s love. Frederick was astounded. He had never asked for Annabeth nor had he cared for her. He continued to allow her presence in the palace simply because she was Athena’s child. And he knew that Athena didn’t keep a close eye on the kingdom so he never bothered to speak up when Helen verbally, or physically, abused Annabeth. 

“Do you have anything to say, or will you continue to wallow in your cowardice?”

Frederick looked up, clearly in a state of confusion. He stared for nearly 5 minutes before opening his mouth, only to stutter out “I-I…”, before promptly shutting his mouth again. He simply shook his head and looked down. 

Athena nodded. “Annabeth deserves some happiness. And I assure you, it will come at the expense of yours. Now I have a couple more things to take care of before I return to Olympus.” She walked out the door without so much as a second glance at the King. She continued down the many corridors to find her daughter. To speak to her. For the very first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Happiness and strength endure only in the absence of hate. To hate alone is the road to disaster. To love is the road to strength. To love in spite of all is the secret of greatness. And may very well be the greatest secret in the universe.”
> 
> -L. Ron Hubbard

Annabeth sat in the lone seat in her room, placed conveniently next to her makeshift desk. Her father’s words had struck quite a chord with her. She would have to go to Corinth. She would be married off to some duke or minister ten to fifteen years older than her. Someone with somewhat good relations to the Queen; someone who would likely just view her as property. She may have been the eldest child of the King of Athens, but at the end of the day, she was still a woman. Annabeth was well aware that Frederick was dead set on depriving her of royal status to prevent her from becoming the heir to the throne of Athens. He wanted his son, Matthew, to become king. Marrying her off to someone of lower status would be the only way for him to fix relations with Corinth, deprive her of royal status, and send her away. How convenient.

Annabeth knew she could fight back, even if she hated the idea of starting an unnecessary argument. It had been her only means of livelihood ever since her father had married Helen. It was difficult to get a word in edgewise, but her father usually succumbed because he did not want to deal with her. That normally worked for getting an extra chair or spending a day with the royal guard. She was not so sure she would be able to talk her way out of a potential marriage.

Annabeth was pulled from her thoughts by a soft knock at her door. Her chambers were very rarely frequented by members of the royal family, so she was near certain that her surprise visitor would be Piper McLean, the daughter of her father’s chief minister. Piper was the daughter of Aphrodite and bonded immediately with Annabeth when discussing their absentee mothers. She was the only friend that the princess had and Minister Tristan had been more of a father to Annabeth than the king ever had been. The girls were practically sisters and stuck by each other's side through every obstacle.

“Come in,” Annabeth called out.

The door slowly opened, creaking quietly, to reveal Piper. She walked in and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Annabeth, there is someone here to see you.” Piper shot a glance to the door and lowered her voice, “I am not quite sure how you are going to take this. Remain calm. I shall bring her in.”

Annabeth nodded in confusion and watched the door. There were very few people outside of insider courtiers who were even aware of her existence. She was the royal family’s most well kept secret. To the residents of Athens, the King had only two children, Prince Matthew and Prince Robert. Princess Annabeth had disappeared years ago and her existence remained a mystery to many. So there was a very short list of people who could be visiting her.

Hearing footsteps, Annabeth immediately rose from her position at her desk and stood up straight. Annabeth slowly allowed her gaze to lift to make eye contact with her guest. An incredibly tall and beautiful woman appeared through her door frame. She was wearing flowing, golden robes and had a small pin in her hair with the image of Aegis, Athena’s shield. Annabeth could not believe her eyes. Athena, Goddess of war and wisdom, stood in front of her. Smiling. 

Annabeth opened her mouth to acknowledge her mother’s presence, but promptly shut it when no words came out. 

“Hello, Annabeth,” Athena said, smiling warmly. “My presence may be slightly unexpected, but I heard your prayers.”

Annabeth blinked, still speechless.

Athena chuckled. “I would like to apologize. I had believed that I was leaving you in good hands with Frederick. When I first encountered him, he was a brilliant and intelligent man. So caring. I figured you would be able to thrive in a kingdom like Athens. That witch of a woman, Helen, must have corrupted him. When I heard your prayers, I began paying closer attention to how you were being treated and I decided enough was enough. I spoke with your father. His plans for you were far less than ideal, but I assure you I will lead you to a happy life in Corinth. You were born to patch up relations between our two kingdoms and Frederick has been aware of that fact since your birth. Your instincts were correct, Annabeth. Your father’s plan came with several caveats.”

“He was? I was hoping I was incorrect. So I am to be married to some duke in Corinth?”

“No, Annabeth. You were correct to believe that your father was trying to strip you of a royal title. But I would not have it. This is my kingdom, and Matthew will not be the heir. You are the rightful heir to the throne of Athens. I will not have the son of that abusive bitch be the ruler of this kingdom. She will be in his ear and all that will do is bring about destruction to my people. You will rule Athens one day.”

“Me? That would be the honor of a lifetime, Mother. So I will not have to shift to Corinth?”

Athena’s smile slightly faded. “Well, you will still be the one to mend relations with Corinth. That is your birthright.”

“And how will that be done?”

“By marriage, as you had earlier concluded.”

Annabeth drooped. “Then how will I maintain my royal title? How will I reign over Athens while residing in Corinth?”

“You are not betrothed to any ordinary duke of Corinth, my child. You will be marrying the son of Queen Sally Jackson and Lord Poseidon. The Prince of Corinth.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. “I- what?”

“I apologize, Annabeth. But there is no other way. You said you had an idea of what your father had planned, did you not? Would that not have been much worse?”

Annabeth shrugged, “Well, I was not certain of his plans for me, but I had gone about assuming I would be married off to some nobleman. Yes, this situation is much better, but how am I to marry into the royal family with no formal training?”

“Naive child. Your father was to do much worse. Marrying into nobility of any kind would have allowed you to maintain some kind of royal power. He was to send you as a chambermaid to Queen Sally. I know you have love for your father, but he has become a cruel man. I should have noticed earlier, this is my fault. That stepmother of yours is the true evil. She will get her just desserts.”

Annabeth was taken aback. Surely her father would not have plotted something so absolutely demeaning. As awful as she had been treated over the past years, she had never expected her father to send her off to such a belittling life. 

“He was going to sell me? As a chambermaid? I was aware that he was not welcoming of me when you left me with him, but to be despised that much? My own father? Does Queen Sally know that I was to be her servant? How will she accept me as heir to her throne?” Annabeth asked, pain evident in her voice.

“Do not worry. Queen Sally is known through the land for her kindness. She will accept you. You will be in better hands in Corinth than you ever have been in Athens. I must take my leave now, but remember that I am always with you. Not just in your heart, but in your head. In times of crisis, and there will be many, keep in mind that you are the child of Athena. I will see you again when the time calls for it.”

Annabeth nodded goodbye to her mother as Athena grew and a golden light encompassed the room. She turned away and fell back on her bed when the light disappeared. In a matter of just five minutes, her whole life had been turned upside down and inside out. She was unsure of what to think and what to do. She stood and paced back and forth. So many details had been left unexplained. She dropped her head in her hands, breathing slowly to clear her mind.

Piper knocked at the door frame and let herself in. “Annabeth? How are you doing?”

Annabeth shook her head, “I do not know, Piper. Everything has changed so suddenly. I am to be married. My mother left me with very few instructions. I hope things fall into place, I really do.”

“Well I might be able to help with that.” Piper handed her a small piece of parchment. “Your mother left you a note with some more instructions. Maybe this will clear some matters up.”

Annabeth took the paper and read the note aloud.

Annabeth,

I am sure you are still confused about certain issues. Prince Perseus will come to meet you in one week. You have several things to take care of before then.

1\. Pack all of your belongings. There will be a time when you return to Athens to reclaim your place on the throne, but until then, you shall not leave a single thing behind. Collect all of your possessions and take everything you own with you to Corinth.

2\. Say a proper goodbye to your brothers. Their mother may be something of a witch, but they love you and will be great assets to you in the future. Do not leave without letting them know you will be okay and give them a means of correspondence with you.

3\. I have left 500 Drachma with your tailor. He will send you off with several noble dresses fit for a queen, which you will become very soon. Send someone to pick them up before your departure. 

4\. Speak to your father and ensure that he knows how you feel. Do not be rude, be compassionate. But he should feel guilty. And so must Helen. Let them have it.

With love,  
Athena

Piper rose from her seat. “Come, let us begin your packing. We do not have much time.”

Annabeth nodded in agreement. “Yes, let us.” She was eager to leave Athens. Her childhood had been anything but enjoyable and she could only hope the future held her happiness.

-Ω-

Prince Matthew sat at his desk, reviewing some paperwork for his father. He repeatedly tried to focus his attention on the stacks of parchment resting beside him, but he was unable. He had spent the last month fraught with worry for his sister. His father had alerted him of his plans for her. He had relayed the information onto Robert and they had both spent quite some time trying to help her escape such a cruel fate. They prayed to Lady Athena day in and day out, unsure of how else to proceed. They were young and had little to no power in the palace. Matthew knew he was technically the heir to the throne, but he would gladly relinquish the crown to his elder sister. She had been the only person, other than Robert, to ever show him true kindness and compassion. 

Matthew was not given a chance to think any further. His attendant announced the arrival of a guest. The prince welcomed the veiled woman in and called for his brother at the woman’s request. As they both sat across from the woman, she unveiled herself. The princes were taken aback at the sight of their sister seated in front of them. Annabeth smiled softly at their shock.

“Matthew, Robert, no one can know of my presence here.” The boys nodded. “I know this may come as a shock, but I must speak to you both about some important matters. I understand that I am forbidden in royal quarters without summon, but this is an urgent matter. If you feel uncomfortable speaking here, we can go elsewhere.”

“Oh, it is no hassle to us. We can speak here. Now what are the matters at hand?” Matthew inquired.

“As you know, I have spent the majority of my life isolated from the royal family. Mainly at the request of your mother. Please know that I hold none of that against you boys. You have been nothing but kind to me. You are both wonderful young men and will be great rulers. Lady Athena has designated me as heir, but I will not disregard that both of you have been raised to be kings. You will be acting crown princes until my return and if things go well and I am seated as Queen, you will be my main advisors. Please continue with a vested interest in your education and see to it that the people of Athens are treated fairly. I want to thank you for your kindness. I shall be leaving in a matter of a few days, but please know that you are always welcome to visit me in Corinth.”

Annabeth motioned for the princes to speak after a period of silence.

“I thought you were to become a chambermaid. Have circumstances changed? We prayed to Athena as much as we could.”

Annabeth beamed. “I thank you for that. My mother paid me a visit a few days back. I am betrothed to the Crown Prince of Corinth.”

Matthew grinned, “Why, that is fantastic. Why are you bidding farewell? Surely you will return to Athens soon enough?”

“That is not certain. My mother was unclear, but I am not to return to Athens until it is time for my coronation. I do not know why, but it is possible that I may not return for many years. Please come visit me.”

“Of course we will,” Matthew said.

Robert piped up, “Thank you for coming to see us, sister. Whatever you face in Corinth, know we are at your side. You will make a fantastic Queen.”

“Thank you for being so responsive. I will see you soon.”

-Ω-

Annabeth pulled her veil back on and stealthily left her brother’s room. Her mind was racing in accordance with her heart. She felt dizzy just thinking about the next few days. Her imagination soared. She wondered what it would feel like to be a real princess, not just one in name. She would be able to freely roam the palace. She wouldn’t be trapped in a dungeon-like room with only her attendant and Piper for company. She would have a say in political affairs and would be able to use her god-given intelligence to better the kingdom. If Queen Sally was truly as kind as she was reputed to be, Annabeth could not wait until her new life began. Yes, she was to marry and she was sure that would come with additional responsibility, but that was the least of her concern at the moment. 

She was so preoccupied in her daydreams that she accidentally bumped into something in the main corridor. She looked back up to see a woman standing in front of her and quickly realized it was her stepmother. Annabeth bowed down reluctantly and apologized. As she tried to scurry off quietly, Helen waved her back over.

“Remove your veil,” Helen commanded.

Annabeth slowly lifted the cloth shielding her identity, revealing herself to her stepmother.

“Just as I thought. Annabeth. Sit,” Helen said, pointing to the bench against the nearest wall.

As long as they had lived in the same palace, Helen and Annabeth had avoided coming in contact with one another. Helen had clearly instructed Frederick that Annabeth should not be present at any royal gathering and had her banished to the diplomat’s corridor. That was where she met Piper and so many amazing children of her father’s courtiers. The women shared such a hatred for one another that they never even maintained continued eye contact. Their interactions were so minimal that Annabeth could barely recognize her father’s wife. Annabeth was convinced that Helen had ruined her childhood, her relationship with her father, took control of her kingdom and her freedoms. 

Helen, on the other hand, was overcome with jealousy. Annabeth was the child of a goddess and Helen made it her life goal to make her miserable. The fact that Helen did not just walk past and sneer at her came as a surprise to Annabeth. 

“Annabeth, I must speak to you,” Helen said, her voice nearly emotionless.

“Go on,” Annabeth said, perplexed.

“I am sure your mother has spoken to you already by now?” Helen asked cautiously.

Annabeth nodded in response, no longer sure of what direction the conversation was heading.

“Well, she spoke to the King and I. She managed to convince Frederick to send you as a bride and not a chambermaid. But know that you will not be heir.”

Annabeth looked up calmly and tilted her head. So that was her stepmother’s plan? 

“Matthew will be king. You are a woman. And not a very smart one at that. You have no place in the throne room, let alone the actual throne.”

Annabeth contorted her face, forbidding herself from revealing any emotion. Her blank face seemed to give Helen the confidence to proceed. 

“I admire your efforts to reach the throne. I really do. I did everything I could to seat myself at your father’s side and I will fight even harder to see my son succeed him. So you may try. You may try as hard as you would like. But you will never be crowned as Queen to Athens, and I will see to that myself.”

Annabeth merely blinked, expressionless. Helen smiled smugly and gave Annabeth a once-over.

“Thank you for your kind words. I will be off now. As soon as I am wedded to the Prince of Corinth, I will be out of your way,” Annabeth added, letting a slight touch of sarcasm into her voice. She had promised herself she would remain civil. Being passive aggressive was technically still civil. 

Helen smirked, nodded, and walked off. Annabeth whispered a silent prayer, asking for strength against the wretch her father married and trudged back to her chambers. She knew she would have to speak to her father the next day, and she was not nearly mentally ready for such a conversation.

Sighing, she took a seat on the edge of her bed and let her head drop into her hands. It had been a long week, and she did not have the capacity to have any more difficult days. Exhausted, she fell back on her bed and curled into a fetal position, royal matters long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, violence, death
> 
> "The subconscious mind is ruled by suggestion, it accepts all suggestions- it does not argue with you – it fulfills every wish."
> 
> -Dr. Joseph Murphy

Annabeth was awoken the next morning by a loud thud outside her door. Stretching out and throwing on a shawl, she walked to the entrance of her room to find the source of the sound. At that moment, the door swung open to reveal a tired, disgruntled Piper with hay nestled in her hair and mud streaked across her face. Annabeth stifled a chuckle and allowed for her friend to enter the chamber.

Piper threw herself across the bed and buried her face in the sheets before Annabeth pushed her off, mumbling something or the other about laundry and dirty clothes. Piper then settled into the chair beside the bed, placing the metal platter in her hands at her feet.

Annabeth looked Piper up and down and settled on the edge of her bed. "May I ask why you look like you went mud wrestling in a pigsty?"

Piper grimaced and looked up, "Do I really look that awful? I figured I would appear a little ruffled, but not _that_ bad."

"Maybe you should check your reflection. I am scared to ask how this happened."

"Well, I figured I should learn to ride a horse, so I went down to the stables to test out my father's horse. Katie was more than willing to help me, so I hopped on the saddle-which is excessively painful by the way-and took hold of the reigns. I was able to get him out of the stable and down maybe a couple of meters, but he tossed me off in seconds. I landed face first and ended up with a mouthful of hay before I could even make headway. Katie was very kind, offering to help me get up, but I could tell that even she was trying to cover up her amusement," Piper grumbled, pulling pieces of hay out of her hair.

Annabeth let out a small laugh. "And the platter? I assume you did not bring me a wonderful breakfast."

"I thought if I brought the horses carrots, they would be easier to ride. I was wrong."

"I see, I see. Why did you decide all of a sudden that you needed to ride a horse now?"

"Corinth has many horses. After all, Poseidon is their patron. I will need to be able to ride a horse to get around. Plus, it is a life skill," Piper announced, nonchalantly.

Annabeth let her jaw drop, merely blinking at her closest confidant. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts and plans for the future that she had neglected to even consider where Piper would go in the coming week. The two girls had been attached at the hip since an incredibly young age, but dropping everything and shifting to a new kingdom would be far too much to ask, even for someone who was like a sister to her. Annabeth knew that having a familiar face with her would make her transition that much easier, but she could not allow Piper to give up everything to be at her side. It was far too large of a sacrifice.

"What?" Piper asked, waving a hand in front of the princess' face.

"You are not coming to Corinth," Annabeth said after a minute of silence.

Piper shook her head. "Of course I am. I am not letting you go to a strange place on your own."

"I cannot allow you to uproot your entire life because of me."

"Funny, I would not have anything in Athens if it were not for you. I am coming with."

"What about your father?"

"He will be just fine. He is aware of my decision. In fact, he suggested it. You know he considers you to be like his second child."

"Piper, I love you and your father, but do you not think that is too much? Just leaving Athens behind, possibly forever?"

"I am coming with you, Annabeth. No matter what you have to say about it, I am coming with you."

"No you are not. This is too much." Annabeth peaked out the small window in the corner of her room and noticed the sun ascending the sky. "I need to go meet with my father now, but this conversation is not over. I cannot ask you to give up your life. Please think about it, Pipes."

Piper rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. Annabeth changed her clothes and slipped out the door, leaving Piper to fall back onto her bed, an action she would regret very soon after Annabeth returned.

-Ω-

Annabeth was just about ready to jam her head into the wall. Her pent up frustration from years of being silenced and ignored should have amounted to motivation, courage. Instead, it wreaked havoc on her confidence, leaving her with a complete inability to logically speak to her royal family members without showing signs of a diminishing mental capacity. Something that a daughter of Athena should never, ever admit to. However, she was in no position to withdraw at this point. Curling her hand into a fist, she lifted her arm up to knock on her father's outer door, bringing it back down at a moment's notice. Regaining her composure and taking a deep breath, she yet again lifted her hand, making contact with the wood this time.

Her father's attendant nodded at Annabeth's presence and moved to alert the King of her arrival. Annabeth could hear shouting before the servant reappeared and made way for the princess to enter. Annabeth pinched the corner of her wrist and took a deep inhale before lifting her head up and walking through the inner corridors to her father's office.

King Frederick sat at his desk looking through several scripts. Upon hearing his daughter's footsteps, he lifted his head in exasperation.

"Annabeth," Frederick addressed the princess, gesturing towards the seat in front of him. Annabeth bowed and lowered herself into the chair.

"Father, I have come to discuss some important matters with you, and I ask for your attention," Annabeth demanded, mildly shocked at the firmness of her own voice.

Frederick nodded in agreement, albeit surprised by his daughter's sudden boldness.

"I spoke to my mother this past week. I have little time remaining in Athens. And I will not stand my treatment here any longer. In some time, I will be the heir to the throne of Corinth, and by mother's throne, the heir to Athens as well. I will become your equal soon and I demand respect. You married Helen when I was just seven, and in the last fourteen years, I have been treated like filth, not allowed in the quarters of the royal family, scoffed at like a peasant."

Frederick rose in anger, "You dare speak to your father like this? To the King?"

"My father? You are not my father. No father would ever dare treat their child like you have behaved with me. And you may be a king in name, but you are no king to the people of this kingdom. But alas, I did not come here to tarnish your name nor your ego. I come in peace. And in demand of answers. My mother instructed me to ask you for further details on my arrangement with Corinth. You may not answer to me, but you will answer to Athena."

"Well, allow me to apologize," Frederick said, settling back in his seat, though Annabeth could hear the insincerity in his tone. She merely brushed it off, she had not demanded nor had she expected an apology from her father. Annabeth nodded in response and gestured for her father to continue.

"You are to marry Prince Perseus, son of Queen Sally. He is also a child of an Olympian, much like you, and he is heir to the throne of Corinth. He is to turn twenty-one in a matter of days."

"And Queen Sally?"

"She is an incredibly kind woman. From what I have heard, the people of Corinth love her. And my interactions with her have been nothing short of wonderful."

"Will I get to meet them soon?"

"In a sense, yes. You are to be wedded in one week's time. You will meet Prince Perseus when he comes to meet you here and Queen Sally at the wedding."

Annabeth nodded. "Thank you. And I-"

She was cut off by Frederick who rose from his seat. "That is all for now. I have a meeting with several courtiers and I was not anticipating your visit. Should you have any more questions, relay them through Tristan. As always, do not contact anyone in the royal court. Stasi, please escort Annabeth out."

Frederick's chambermaid nudged Annabeth and walked alongside her out into the main corridor. Once the King was out of earshot, Stasi turned immediately to Annabeth.

"Any information at all?"

Annabeth shook her head, "The same information that I had already heard through the network. But do not pretend like you were not eavesdropping."

Stasi had the decency to look ashamed. "Is it not part of my job to keep a close monitor on the King's daily whereabouts and meetings? I should be informed, no?"

Annabeth gave her friend a small grin, "Well, that is why I keep you around. Let me know if you find out anything else?"

"Of course." Annabeth patted Stasi on the shoulder as a thank you and turned to make her way back to her room.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" Stasi called out. Annabeth looked over her shoulder. "I hear Prince Perseus is very attractive. Very very very attractive," she winked, letting out a small giggle.

Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully and waved goodbye. She continued down the corridor back to her room. Having been alone since she was a child, she made a point to befriend the palace staff. Her existence was hidden from most people in the kingdom, leaving only the staff and their families for her to interact with. In hindsight, this was an extremely smart decision. Not only did the chambermaids have an extensive network, but they were also massive gossips and loved sharing secrets with Annabeth. Many about the royal family, which was great for the princess. Especially in such a situation where she was entirely left in the dark.

She had a lurking feeling that her father was hiding something. There was definitely something missing from the details he fed her, and she was willing to leave no stone unturned until she found out what. Arriving at her room, she pushed through the doorway and settled in on her bed. There was a large streak of dirt across the white sheets, no doubt from Piper making herself at home after Annabeth had left, but the princess was far too preoccupied to care.

It was not unusual for the children of royals to be married as political alliances. Annabeth supposed her situation was no different, but she was still left wondering how her new life would be. In her twenty-one years, she never allowed herself to daydream. Hope was a dangerous toy for a little girl who believed she was doomed. But now that there was a small glimmer of light at the end of the very long metaphorical tunnel, she could not help but imagine what her future would be like.

Would her husband be kind and thoughtful? Or would he be arrogant and push her away? Would the palace of Corinth be lavishly decorated like the one she reluctantly called home? The questions poured into her mind as she wandered every corner of her possible future life. But as she got lost in a whirlpool of daydreams, she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

-Ω-

Prince Perseus was aware that the circumstances surrounding his current situation were shrouded in mystery for a reason, but he could not quell his curiosity. He paced back and forth in his room, the floor cold against his feet. He could feel his heart beating in his head, pounding rhythmically along with his footsteps. Though he was unable to put his finger on the exact emotions running through him, he deduced mild amounts of shock and confusion.

His visit to Chiron had left him further baffled than he already was. Chiron had informed him that in order to mend relations between Corinth and Athens, he would have to marry. This was no surprise to Percy. As soon as his mother had informed him of the dilemma, his mind had jumped immediately to marriage. However, he had simply assumed that a duchess or the daughter of a minister would be his consort. Instead, Percy had discovered that he was betrothed to Princess Annabeth of Athens, the daughter of King Frederick himself, information that came as a great shock to him.

Princess Annabeth was something of an elusive myth within the coalition of kingdoms. Percy had heard many stories about her; she was the hidden princess, the one that no one had seen or heard from in the last fourteen years. The last public glimpse of her was at age seven when King Frederick remarried. The rumors said she was his daughter from a previous relationship, her mother being one of divine nature and strength.

Percy had presumed she was dead. The general public had done so as well. How had she died? That was where the rumors diverged. Some suggested a tragic accident involving a horse. Others suspected treason, even poisoning. Regardless of how the theories were formulated, her existence came of great surprise to Percy. He tried to imagine the conditions under which she may have lived for the years she was hidden.

Percy's heart ached at the thought. The tales and ballads that had been spun in the name of Princess Annabeth were abundant. Yet, she had not been seen in public for close to a decade and a half. In that time, she must have remained a prisoner in her own home. Percy could not possibly imagine the agony such a situation might have caused him. Yes, he had experienced tremendous loss and heartbreak in his lifetime, but he had consistently resorted to his family for support. He loved interacting with the people of Corinth, all of whom were happy to regale him with tales of their every day lives and struggles. They kept him motivated. He fought for his people and he ruled for his people. He did not know how Annabeth could wake up each morning, bound to the same stretches of the same corridors, with no access to the outside world. He swore that upon her entry into Corinth, he would ensure that she remains satisfied with her life. He would be a good husband, even if he did not know or love his wife-to-be. After all, not only would he be coming into contact with the hidden princess, but she would also become his queen.

This realization sent Percy spiraling. Marriage had always remained a foreign concept to him. Something he would have to deal with eventually. He had always imagined a mysterious girl, with no name attached. Marriage had always signalled his future. But within days, it became an eminent sign of the present. He had a name. He had a description, though no portrait of her had been commissioned in the last fourteen years. Despite the ounce of clarity that Chiron had provided him with, Percy's mind was still rife with questions. Would she be interesting? Would she be intelligent and brave? Would she be attractive? The manifestations of her being were endless and kept Percy awake for far longer than appropriate.

Eventually, worn out by his incessant pacing, Percy stopped and laid back on his bed, willing his eyes to shut. He had not bothered to change out of his official clothing. Sleep had become a rare opportunity and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers when it beckoned to him. He heard his mother's soft footsteps enter the room and could feel her settle next to him, but he nevertheless feigned sleep. Sally sighed, evidently lost in thought of some kind. She pushed a strand of hair out of Percy's face, which brought a light smile to his face.

Percy laid still until he felt his mother press a kiss to his forehead and rise from the bed. He rolled up, still unable to sleep and fixated his attention on Princess Annabeth yet again. Chiron had described her as motivated and intentional. She was said to be unique and persistent. The verbiage had provided Percy with vague qualifiers, but had left him wanting more. He knew that some details had been left out. He had never prided himself on his intellect, but he was still perceptive. He could read people, and he could recognize that some key details had been omitted, that was certain. Mysterious as the situation may have been, Percy could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

-Ω-

Percy startled awake, sitting up in bed. He raised a hand to his forehead, sweat clearly dripping down his face. He could feel his heart beating through his head as he willed himself to take deep breaths. He inhaled and exhaled in a pattern until his breathing was restored to its normal cadence. This feeling had become like second nature to him. He definitely had experienced his fair share of trauma over the years, but to have such vivid, recurring dreams- though nightmares maybe a more accurate descriptor- as often as he did was no sign of normalcy.

He was not really sure what they were or why they kept coming back, but they chose to return every night. As a child, his mother used to tell him that dreams are just your heart speaking to your mind, but he doesn't quite agree with the concept. Percy had self-diagnosed himself with some kind of psychological issue. There was no other explanation for how gruesome and consistent his nightmares were. It was not as if he could not get help. He was the crown prince. He had access to the finest doctors, psychologists, therapists, and astronomers in the kingdom and they would all be more than willing to help him. But for some reason, he could not bring himself to talk about it

It was not as if the dreams were repetitive. On occasion, he would recognize the general scenario that ran through his head, but no two dreams were the same. Sally had been very worried when she first heard of Percy's problem, but she quickly reconciled herself with the idea. She urged Percy not to tell anyone other than a doctor or professional. Not even his step-father, Paul. Sally had warned him that because he was the son of a powerful god, he would receive messages and signals through his dreams. She said that though the visions may be cryptic and vague, every one of them likely held a fragment of reality.

This thought in particular unnerved Percy. He did not know which of the details in his dream were to come true. The worst day in Percy's whole life was reflected in a nightmare just days beforehand. If only he had recognized the series of events that were to take place. He could have prevented the most uncalled for tragedy he had ever experienced. She would still be here now. And the dreams just kept getting worse. They had started mildly disturbing, with some civil unrest or vague injuries. But as time went on, they continued to become more cruel, painful, and dangerous, as well as more vivid. He felt as though he was truly living through the moment, experiencing every little emotion, every ounce of pain that his dream self was being put through. It was too much for one person to handle.

Recently, some had been about losing his mother. Others were about his own painful death. Other terrible situations had taken place as well. But the strangest and most disturbing of them all detailed a gruesome war. One filled with screaming, crying, and death. This dream had been the most heartbreaking to witness. It pained him so much to even just think about it. The civilians lost, the torture, the wails of widows in the air. It was so painstakingly horrible that he dreaded having to sleep. He did not know when the nightmare would occur, but its very arrival kept him awake at night.

As he tried to go back to sleep, he distracted himself from the dream that had disrupted his slumber. Thinking of his upcoming wedding seemed to provide an occupation for his mind and he was able to push his nightmares away. He kept falling into the same rabbit hole, thinking more and more about who Annabeth was and why she felt so familiar. He knew nearly nothing of her. She was his age, she was the princess of Athens, she was supposedly brave and beautiful. But these qualifiers held no true importance to him.

Upon letting his mind wander, Percy realized that he actually had met Annabeth before, albeit many many years ago. They had been only five years old and played together as children. Sally and Percy had gone to Athens because of a meeting with Poseidon, Athena, and Frederick. The children got along great, laughing and playing. It had been a fairly short meeting, and Percy didn't remember much of it, but he did remember Sally pulling him out of the palace, her face grim. She had merely smiled when Percy said he had fun with his new friend, but the smile never reached her eyes.

Suddenly, rage coursed through his body. He was going to marry a woman he had only ever met once. He had wished all his life to find a woman he truly loved. One that he had chosen and actually spent time with. It was unfair to force him into a cold, loveless marriage for the sake of state unity. The rage subsided as quickly as it had arisen, but it was soon followed by pools of self-pity. Knowing that this emotional fluctuation could not possibly be healthy, he closed his eyes and willing himself back to sleep, ignoring the potential onset of any nightmares. If only he had been so lucky.

" _Help! Someone, please! Help me! My daughter. My beautiful child. She is bleeding, she is dying! Someone please, anyone!" A woman wailed, the body of a young girl collapsed in her arms. The girl, presumably her daughter, had the blunt end of an arrow sticking out through her thigh. Blood flowed from her leg to the ground as her breathing began to slow._

_The mother sobbed in agony, her tears pooling to form puddles on the dry, earthen ground. Her daughter's condition worsened by the second, the girl breathing heavily, but slowly. She screamed in pain until her hoarse voice faded into nothingness. Her eyes fell shut and her heartbeat slowed and stopped pounding. Her wispy breath frosted in the cold air until it dwindled, finally dying out. The girl could not have been older than fifteen, and now she lay cold in her wailing mother's arms._

_The mother froze. Her face hardened as she turned her head down, staring as the limp, lifeless form of her daughter. She simply stared for a long period. Her eyes glazed as she forced herself to look at the body. Then, a screech pierced the air. The mother's pain could be heard throughout the kingdom. The sound was agonizing and distinct. There was no pain like a parent witnessing the death of their child._

_The sky was a bright, joyful blue, and the sun was shining beautifully. The irony was not lost on Percy as he watched the mother and daughter just a few feet away. Destruction reigned on the battleground. Bodies were strewn recklessly across the hard ground, heaps of limbs piled on top of one another. The battlefield basked in the sunlight, drenched in the blood of man, woman, and child._

_Percy was paralyzed. He was entirely unable to move as he surveyed the destruction surrounding him. He wanted more than anything to run over and help the wailing woman. He wanted to console the widow holding her husband's pocketbook to her chest. He wanted to reunite the young boy with his long-gone parents, the infant, now orphaned and left to the fates._

_Overwhelming guilt washed over him, wracking sobs rushing out from his chest. He was the crown prince for the gods' sake. This destruction was his fault. He was responsible for the death, the grief, the pain. His heart-ached for the losses as he let himself fall to the floor, chest growing heavier with each consecutive moment._

_A flash of gold passed through the corner of his eye and Percy lifted his head to see its origin. Mere feet away was a girl who looked to be about his age. She was beautiful, but she had a vague familiarity to her. Lost in her stature, Percy was taken aback when he realized she was covered in blood. At her feet, there lay a dagger, not much longer than his forearm, glistening in the sunlight. Surrounding her were four large men, each bigger than the one before. By what Percy could tell, they had all been pierced right through the heart. Quick, clean, and easy. The largest man still had a quiver strapped to his shoulder, a lone arrow peeking out from within._

_It did not take long for Percy to make the connection. The man on the ground had killed the girl who had just died in her mother's arms. That man had caused insurmountable grief. How could one be so vile and cruel to kill an innocent child, only now beginning to drink from the lavish fountain of youth. Percy, though naturally peaceful, wished he had received the chance to make the man feel his wrath, his anger. Give him the painful, miserable, cruel death he deserved. But the girl with the golden curls had already taken care of him._

_Percy looked over at the girl and caught her eye. He gave her a small, sad smile, filled with grief and anger. It silently thanked her for killing the man, but also for surviving the destruction and living through the pain. She nodded slowly and bowed her head, her sharp eyes gleaming under the sun's rays, hurt imminent._

_Percy's heart leaped, though he could not figure out why. He tried to decipher his location, allowing his consciousness to funnel through into this world his mind had created. But he did not recognize any of his surroundings. He slowly rose from his place on the ground, dusting off his armor. Tomorrow was yet another day of war, and he needed rest if he was to recover and recharge. He gestured to the blonde, pointing towards the camp, an indication of where he was headed._

_She merely smiled and nodded, bending down to pick up her dagger. But as Percy turned to face his home base, he heard an ear-piercing scream, one that could shatter his eardrums. Or his heart. He slowly turned back, afraid to face the reality he knew was true. His eyes darted to the floor where the blonde girl had collapsed, eyes rolled back. Percy fell to his knees and he let himself scream. His eyes burned hot with tears, blurring his vision. All he could see was her body, laying as still as it would ever be._

Percy woke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. He reached up to feel his forehead, his hands clammy and temperature high. He could feel his body physically shaking, chills running through his arms. He tried again and again to convince himself that it was just a dream. That he would be marrying Annabeth soon, so there would be no need for war. But despite his relentless efforts, doubt and fear plagued his mind. He was afraid of going back to sleep, of what his brain may conjure up next.

Percy turned his head to the doorway as he heard frantic footsteps approaching. He placed a hand on the nightstand beside his bed and felt around for his sword. Weapon in hand, he pulled himself back to bed and feigned sleep, keeping a wary ear for the imposter. The door was slowly opened, creaking slightly as it was pushed back. Percy was on full alert, ready to charge. After all, princes were often the subject of assassination plots, so they always had to be prepared.

"Percy?" a soft voice called out. Percy let out a sigh of relief as he saw his mother enter his room.

"Hi mom."

"Are you okay dear? I heard you screaming." Queen Sally spoke with conviction and care, but Percy could tell she was frightened by his outburst. Nonetheless, he gestured for her to take a seat at the foot of his bed and sat up.

"Another dream. A bad one at that."

"Tell me all about it."

Percy relented the dream, describing the entire sequence in excruciating detail, down to the color of the blood pooling under the heaps of bodies. Sally hung onto every word, her concern growing with each passing moment. He narrated the deaths, the panic, the girl. By the time he had finished the story, Percy was back to breathing heavily, nearly in tears. Sally withheld her own reservations, resorting to simply comforting her son.

"I am sorry, Percy. I know how difficult and unsettling this can be. There will be no war, we will make sure of it."

Percy nodded, thanking his mother. "No war," he repeated to himself, taking refuge in the phrase. He visibly relaxed in his mother's arms.

Once Sally left, Percy rose and got dressed. If he was unable to sleep, he could at least get some of his work for the following day. But as he settled into his desk, a sudden realization slapped him across the face, forcing him to sink into his seat. There was a vague familiarity about that girl. The blonde in his dream. That was not just any girl. It was Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying this! Have a happy new year! Wishing you the best in 2021.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by discomforts."
> 
> -Arnold Bennett

Annabeth awoke at the sound of knocking at her door. She had always been a light sleeper, but thoughts of her wedding had worsened her insomnia ten-fold. She stretched her legs, groaning in a manner entirely unfit for a princess and stepped out of bed. After her engagement, her father had begun treating her more like how a princess should be treated, allowing the attendants to divert their attention to preparing her for her wedding and her first meeting with her future husband.

She was excited. Or maybe she was not? Either way, adrenaline rushed through her blood. Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena and all, thrived under pressure and stress. Nerves provided her with a rush of endorphins. Smoothening her nightgown and remaking her bed, she walked into her wardrobe to freshen up and get dressed for the momentous day. Upon entering, she noticed a gorgeous dress laid across her dress. It was clearly Piper’s selection and Annabeth silently thanked the gods for her best friend. The dress was a brilliant green and it reminded her of the sea. It was extravagantly decorated with synthetic gems and a thin strap of lace cinching the waist. Normally, it would have been far too long, pooling at her feet, but she was well aware that she would be forced into high, uncomfortable heels very soon. 

Lacing up her corset, Annabeth pulled the dress off the counter and placed it upright on the floor. She attempted several times to step in as delicately as she could so she would not tear the seams, but it seemed to be a near impossible task. She spent a few more minutes trying before getting frustrated and taking a seat at her desk wearing nothing but a corset and skin-colored tights. She rested her arms on the wooden surface, letting her head lay atop. ‘Five minutes,’ she muttered to herself before closing her eyes slowly. She had not had a proper night’s sleep since she found out about her arrangement, so anytime sleep came knocking, she gladly opened the door. 

It must have only been a few seconds before she felt something hit her head. Annabeth opened her eyes groggily in mild shock. Piper stood above her staring in disbelief.

“Annabeth. You are supposed to be ready in half an hour and you are still sitting here half-naked?”

Annabeth stared up at Piper, jaw still dropped. “Did you just hit me?”

“Yes.”

“I am a Princess.”

“Okay. Me too. And?”

“I- yeah, okay I deserved that. How long was I out?”

“Probably an hour or so,” Piper responded, grabbing a hairbrush and yanking Annabeth’s hair down.

The princess yelped and smacked Piper’s arm. “Please. Warn me next time you decide to violently assault me.”  
Piper rolled her eyes and continued to brush out Annabeth’s hair. While Annabeth was by no means inept at doing her own hair and make up, Piper had a natural flair for it. She intricately weaved a braided crown into the Princess’s golden curls and pinned up any loose strands. Yanking Annabeth’s face upwards--a gesture which was not received kindly by the royal, Piper dusted some powder across Annabeth’s face and lined her eyes with a dark kohl. The routine continued as the girls bantered about Piper’s physical harshness and Annabeth’s lack thereof. But the humor was merely a distraction for Annabeth whose nerves were beyond comparison.

Piper, seemingly sensing her friend’s anxiety, quickly eased her grip on Annabeth’s face and placed the brush she was using back on the table. 

“How are you feeling?”

Annabeth sighed, looking up to meet Piper’s eyes. “I really do not know. I know I deserve better than this miserable life I lead, but it is all I have ever known. Now that change seems so close, I am afraid I will not know how to react.”

“That is a completely natural reaction. Our lives are going to change beyond anything we have ever expected for ourselves. Corinth is a clean slate for us.”

“Us?”

“We have already discussed this, I am coming with you. There is nothing left for me in Athens. I have packed all of my belongings. We just need permission from your father and Queen Sally.”

Annabeth leapt up suddenly, causing Piper to jump back in surprise. “I have been waiting to tell you something but it seems as if you have arrived at that conclusion yourself.”

Piper tilted her head in confusion. “And what may that entail?”

Annabeth grinned and grabbed her friend’s hands, “I spoke to my father. And your father. And my father spoke to Queen Sally. Arrangements for you have already been made in Corinth! So you need not worry about permission as we have already been granted it.”

Piper squealed at a ghastly volume, which would have startled the nearby palace workers if it were not such a common occurrence.

“Are you serious?” Piper asked incredulously.

“Yes. You are coming with me. Ever since you suggested it last time, I have been thinking about it. It may be selfish on my part, but I cannot imagine going away without you at my side.”

Piper jumped once again in excitement before picking up the makeup brush and attacking Annabeth’s face one more much to Annabeth’s chagrin. Lacing up Annabeth’s gown, Piper pulled Annabeth up off of her seat.

“Do not worry. You are the most brilliant person I know and Corinth will be so lucky to have you. This may not be a marriage based on love, but it can be based on trust. Do not pass judgment on Prince Perseus all too quick.”

“I would never.”

“Oh, you definitely would. Which is why this warrants a reminder. I believe in you, Annabeth. Now go and charm their clothes off.”

Annabeth chuckled at Piper’s motivational remarks and patted down her gown. Stretching her arms (as much as possible in her wretchedly tight dress), she moved towards the door, ready to meet the man she was to spend the rest of her life with. 

-Ω-

Annabeth peered out the window in her waiting room and watched as the stable boy took away a gleaming black horse with the most beautiful mane she had seen. She assumed it belonged to Prince Perseus, but she was unable to crane her neck far enough around the window pane to catch a glimpse of him. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her. For someone who had spent her life perfecting her composure, she was unnaturally antsy. 

She began pacing the room, careful not to walk too fast in fear of the pins in her hair falling out. She heard a knock at the door and called for the person to come in. Stasi walked in, curtsying slightly before looking up at the princess with a sparkle in her eye.

“Your Highness,” she giggled. “Prince Perseus has arrived. And the rumors are true. He is very attractive.”

Annabeth shook her head and smiled. “Should I enter the meeting room?”

“Oh, no. Your father did not send me, I simply took it upon myself to inform you. The prince has yet to speak with the King. Once they do, I will come get you. But in the meanwhile, I believe these walls are fairly thin,” she added with a wink.

Leaving the door slightly ajar, Stasi excused herself from the room while Annabeth moved closer towards the wall separating the waiting room and the room in which she was to meet the Prince.

The sound was muffled, but after positioning herself correctly, she could make out pieces of the conversation taking place on the other side of the wall.

“Thank you, Sir,” a deep voice stated. “It is an honor to be able to make peace between the two of our kingdoms.”

Annabeth decided she liked his voice. She would not mind hearing it for the rest of her life, even if she had no choice. Now, she just hoped she would take to his personality as much as she had to the way he spoke.

“Of course, Perseus. I have spent many years trying to mend our relationship without resorting to violence, and this arrangement seems to have done the job. It is only an added benefit that I have one less mouth to feed,” her father joked.

It took everything in Annabeth’s power to keep herself from throwing something. ‘That is not queenly behavior,’ she reminded herself. If she was to rule a kingdom, she must stay composed. King Frederick’s teasing seemed to have fallen flat as all Annabeth heard was a polite chuckle and silence with palpable tension.

Prince Perseus disrupted the silence and asked to see the Princess. The King readily agreed and called to a nearby servant. Annabeth could feel her heart beating in her chest and she willed herself to calm her breathing. Stasi entered her room and nodded, gesturing towards the room next door. Annabeth smiled as a thank you and stepped into the hallway. Holding her head up high and straightening her posture, she strode into the meeting room and bowed to her father who gave her a curt nod and left the room. 

Forcing herself to calm down, she turned her attention to the man standing in front of her. She gestured for him to take a seat and sat down herself, pursing her lips and crossing her legs, doing her best to sit straight like Piper had reminded her just short of one hundred times. Placing her hands in her lap, she took a minute to examine the prince. 

He was clearly handsome. His neatly combed black hair was accompanied by a few noncompliant strands, either naturally or from the wind. He emitted a boyish energy, and his smile was stretched from ear to ear. His eyes matched the color of her dress, swirling pools of green and blue. He was in his royal robes, a small wreath gracing his head, evidently placed there upon his arrival in Athens. He held a piece of parchment with the royal seal of Corinth printed atop, and a matching Athenian version laid on the table in front of her, along with two quills and a jar of ink. Taking a deep breath, Annabeth met his eyes.

“Prince Perseus. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Perseus smirked, eyes dancing with mirth. “You as well, my Princess. You look absolutely stunning if I may be forward.”

“Well, we are to be married. I highly doubt complimenting me is forward.”

“Straight to business, I see.”

“There is no reason to avoid it.”

Percy nodded, “We certainly have much to discuss, my darling Princess.”

Annabeth had to actively stop herself from rolling her eyes. Offering him a curt smile, she asked, “And what may that entail?”

“Since we are to be married, we should establish some sense of familiarity. I understand that this is not an ideal situation, but if we are to be forced into it, we should become friends at the least.”

Annabeth nodded in response. “I agree. We should come to a consensus on rules for our marriage and future governance so as to avoid problems in the future.”

Annabeth soon launched into a shortened rendition of her life story, leaving out several miserable, albeit pertinent, events. Perseus shared some information about Corinth and his family. From the way he spoke of Queen Sally, Annabeth was more than ready to run into her arms. The conversation had become far more natural and comfortable. The Princess allowed herself to slightly lower her guard, laughing at the Prince’s understated jokes and retorting with her own. Something kept her from revealing anything more however. Her instincts told her something was wrong, so she kept away from any problematic experiences in her past. 

“We should discuss the details of the wedding,” Annabeth suggested, veering away from speaking about their education. 

“Ah yes. I do not have too much information about it. I was told you would know more about the specifics.”

“Yes. The wedding is to take place in six days and I believe you will be staying here in the west wing of the castle until then. We will leave for Corinth two days before the wedding and will arrive a day after that. I do not know much more beyond that. Are there any conditions for settling in that I should be aware of?”

Perseus looked mildly taken aback by Annabeth's sudden straightforward tone, but quickly shrugged it off, expression returning to his customary smirk. “My mother has given you the full freedom to make any decision you would like. I stand by her in that. Any conditions you set will be adhered to.”

Annabeth nodded, still trying to gauge the Prince’s personality. She had been clearly instructed by her confidants to give him a chance and not judge him at first sight, but making snap judgments was in her nature. His arms were held rigidly by his side, so despite his collected presence, he was clearly nervous. He seemed to be loyal, both to Corinth and to his mother, and Annabeth hoped that same privilege would be extended to her. She knew that his flirtatious and nonchalant personality would get on her nerves quickly, but if she had to marry him, she had better focus on his more appealing qualities. 

Realizing she had not yet outlined her conditions for the Prince, Annabeth cleared her throat. “I understand that your mother has already permitted me to bring along my assisting companion, Piper McLean.” Perseus nodded in agreement. “Fantastic. As for any ground rules, I would prefer if you and I were located in separate chambers. Our alliance is purely political, so I see no reason to share our space with one another.”

Annabeth noticed Perseus’s expression slip, but he recouped it in just a second. She was aware that her demeanor was cold, but she had heard of many political alliances where the princess was forced unwillingly into uncomfortable situations. If she was awarded the luxury to make certain decisions for her own safety and comfort, she would advocate for her well-being.

Perseus spoke up again, his voice colder and more formal than it had been before, “We shall see to it that your needs are met, my Princess. Is that all?”

“Yes. Thank you. Do you have any such requests for me?”  
“If possible, I would like you to train with me every morning. I am under the impression that your education was cut short.”

At this implication, Annabeth froze. She had few possessions, but her intellect was by far the most important. She would not stand for any insult to her intelligence or physical capabilities. She could tell that Perseus sensed her discomfort, but he kept speaking anyway.

“I have no doubt that you can handle yourself both intellectually and militarily, but I would like for us to be in sync. While this alliance should eliminate the need for any kind of war in the near future, it is best for us to be prepared. Training together will allow us to learn and grow as a unit in battle,” Perseus continued earnestly.

Annabeth looked up in surprise. She had prepared herself for a taunt or a derogatory comment, but was instead graced with a kind, and rather helpful, suggestion. Maybe this alliance would work out for the better.

“That sounds like a great idea. Any combat training I have has come through indirect channels, and I would love to learn from the actual cavalry in Corinth.”

Perseus smiled back at her, but it did not fully reach his eyes. Annabeth knew that her immediate dismissal of anything more than a political alliance with him had upset him, but she reasoned with herself that it was for the better. But there was something more in his expression that she could not quite decipher. She could not tell if it was pain, anger, or grief. He looked at everything as if there was something missing. He had clearly experienced loss in his life and his humor seemed to be a mask for it. This grief would most certainly cloud his judgement at some point and she was convinced of it. They had much to learn from each other in a political sense, but anything more could put her position as Crown Princess of Athens in danger, and she could not risk that. So she decided then and there that she would not engage with the Prince romantically in any fashion. Her marriage was to help her do good for the Corinthian and Athenian people and it would be just that. 

-Ω-

Piper knocked on the door of Annabeth’s chambers and quietly let herself in when her calls were left unanswered. She scanned the room for any sign of the Princess and found her sitting at her desk in a far corner of the room, rapidly scribbling on a piece of parchment and muttering under her breath. Slightly concerned by Annabeth’s nervous behavior, Piper approached the princess and tapped her slightly on the shoulder. 

Annabeth jumped back in fright as her hand moved, leaving a large stray mark along the parchment. She let out a breath of relief when the figure above her chair was a familiar face. “Piper, you scared the living Hades out of me!”

“I apologize, you were so consumed by your…” she looked down at the parchment. “Drawings? Map? Sorry, I really have no idea what that is.”

Annabeth chuckled lightly. “I was just nervous so I was just scribbling.”

“I take it the meeting did not go well?”

“I am not quite sure. He was kinder than I expected, which was nice. But he was hiding something. He seems a little bull-headed.”

“Are you just looking for reasons to dislike him?”

“No, no I am not. Though I did say something that may have been somewhat off-putting. And you cannot yell at me for this.”

“Oh Gods.”

“I told him that I did not want this to be any more than just a political alliance.”

Piper stood up from where she was perched along the side of Annabeth’s bed. “Annabeth Chase are you out of your mind?”

“What? It is the truth.”

“You told your fiancé that you wanted to simply be friends? Forever? You do understand that you will need an heir to the throne eventually, right? That does not just happen standing ten feet apart as friends.”

“That is not my concern at the moment. I am simply worried for the people. Perseus and I are to work together, that is all.”

“Annabeth, that is incredibly short-sighted. Please, all I ask is that you are not so close-minded.”

“I am not being close-minded, just practical. Besides, he clearly has some other issue that he did not share with me. I could sense the grief in his eyes. Every time I said anything even vaguely headstrong, he looked faint. It was not as if he was intimidated by me or my confidence. His mother is the Queen. He has grown up with strong women. But I felt flashes of recognition in his eyes. I feel as though he has lost someone recently. Whether it is platonic or romantic or familial, I do not know. But I will not get involved further with him when he has this clear loss weighing down on him.”

“I understand, Annabeth, but that may be why he needs you even more. You are to be his wife. I will not tell you to sacrifice your morals or practicality, but keep in mind that you will be spending the rest of your life with him.”

Annabeth nodded to avoid discussing the issue. Piper was far more of a proper princess than Annabeth was, even despite the former’s poor-mannered reactions to most circumstances. Piper’s grandfather had been the King of Sparta, but her father had renounced the throne in favor of an ambassador role in Athens. However, Piper was still trained in case was to be reinstated to the throne some day. But she too distanced herself from her royal title. Sparta was very far from Athens and she could not bear to be away from her father and her friend. Nevertheless, she was well-trained in etiquette in a way that Annabeth never was, so she stayed as a constant adviser for Annabeth.

“Now, enough about the serious stuff. Tell me, is he attractive? Are his eyes as pretty as they are rumored to be?”

Annabeth laughed, glad to move on to another topic. “I will say, he is very good-looking. Better than anyone I have ever seen before, though I do have a limited frame of reference considering I have not left the palace in years. And his eyes are gorgeous.”

“See, now you have a very good-looking friend to rule a kingdom with.”

“Oh shut up,” Annabeth said, lightly smacking Piper on the arm. “Help me pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The life given us by nature is short, but the memory of a life well spent is eternal."  
> -Cicero

Percy let his eyes wander as an attendant led him to the guest chambers that King Frederick had prepared for his visit. The Athenian palace was beautiful and elegant, much like the princess he had just met. It was adorned with numerous tapestries and statues, a clear indication of wealth and culture. But as Percy walked around, he felt as though something was missing. Corinth was certainly wealthy and artfully decorated, but it also had a certain welcoming charm. Athens seemed lonely and cold in comparison. The people had been kind, but they were reserved, fear was a constant in their eyes. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Percy, and he did not particularly enjoy it.

Percy settled into his chambers and excused the attendant who dutifully waited by the door. It was a nice, comfortable space with a large bed, a shelf of scrolls and manuscripts, and elegant works of art carefully curated and located. Much like the rest of the palace, it still lacked a certain homely charm. Something about Athens was strange, and Percy could not quite put his finger on it. Earlier, when he had asked where he could find Princess Annabeth to discuss any further arrangements and matters, King Frederick had simply gestured vaguely to the upper floor, dismissing her location as 'somewhere up there.' Percy had been confused and slightly annoyed by this reaction, but considering the King's untimely joke made earlier in the day, he was not surprised. The general royal attitude towards Princess Annabeth did not seem too kind.

A wary glance at his surroundings allowed him to let his guard down and change into his night clothes. It was very late and it had been an extremely long and tiring day. He needed a full night's rest before meeting court officials and the rest of the royal family the next morning. As he discarded his robes, he heard a soft knock at his door. Quickly throwing on some appropriate attire, Percy walked to the door and opened it just slightly. To his surprise, his close friend and Corinthian minister, Grover Underwood, stood admiring the elegant wall décor.

Grover smiled at his friend's reaction. "Hello Percy. May I come in? I have some important information to share with you."

Percy nodded groggily and moved aside so Grover could walk in. He probably needed sleep more than he needed to hear whatever Grover had to share, but seeing his friend was worth being a little tired in the morning.

The minister took a seat next to the prince and gave him a sympathetic glance, "There are a few things you should know before your meeting tomorrow, but before all of that, what did you think of Annabeth?" Grover had known Annabeth for many years as he was an Athenian guard before he was transferred to Corinth because Annabeth had grown up and needed a female chambermaid. He had been a very good friend and close confidant of Annabeth and held her in the highest regard. He had been simply overjoyed when Percy had informed him that Annabeth was the princess he was to marry, but he had also given the prince a careful warning about treating the princess with respect and dignity, words of advice Percy would never overlook.

Percy's true opinion of Annabeth was not necessarily the kindest. She had been somewhat cold and forlorn, and while he could sense her nerves, she had set clear boundaries that had pushed him away. Nevertheless, Percy was careful to choose words when describing the interaction to Grover since the latter thought so highly of the princess.

"She is absolutely beautiful, that is for certain. But she is very commanding. If I was to take the throne, I have a strong feeling that she will quickly take charge. Not to say that would be a bad thing," Percy quickly corrected upon receiving a pointed look from his friend.

"But my real issue with this arrangement is that she is too familiar. I had a dream about Annabeth recently. Much like the dream I had a few years ago."

Upon hearing this, Grover's expression quickly sobered, "You do not have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it has been three years, I can speak of it. It was terrible, Grover. Too familiar for me to even fathom. And after meeting the princess today, I cannot stop comparing the two of them. Annabeth reminds me so much of Her. And you know better than anyone that I have not been the same since I lost Her. Time has not healed this wound. And Annabeth is strong, and brave, and beautiful, and those characteristics are uncanny. Having her around will not help me forget or move on. I will be stuck in the past forever. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Annabeth in the same way."

Percy's voice broke, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. "I do not know if I can do this, Grover. It is too much. I loved Her so much and now She is gone and it is because of me. I could not face Charles for over a year after Her death. I cannot even bring myself to say Her name. My dreams are curses. I do not want Annabeth to suffer the same fate. I understand that going through with this arrangement is my duty and my duty to Corinth is more important than my emotions, but I am unsure as to how to handle this."

Grover simply nodded and patted Percy's back. Percy was normally not one to show his emotions. Even in the last three years, in the aftermath of the tragedy, he had rarely shed a tear, wanting to put on a strong face for his people. Even Grover, one of the Prince's closest friends, had not seen him cry, not even a single voice crack.

"You must forgive yourself, Percy. I know it is difficult. Her death was difficult on the entire kingdom. But you were not at fault. You cannot change your circumstances, but you can change how you react. If I were you, I would inform Annabeth of what happened. She is brilliant and she could help you. I know this is simply a political alliance, but the two of you together would be the strongest partnership and relationship the world has seen."

Percy gave Grover a tight-lipped smile. "I will try," he assured his friend, though he was well aware that he most definitely would not. "Now, what was it you came here to tell me?"

Grover, clearly reassured by Percy's return to normalcy, began explaining the information he had received earlier in the day in his meetings with Athenian officials.

-Ω-

Malcolm Pace was the most prominent adviser in the entire Athenian royal court, second only to his father. He had negotiated some of the most important treatises in the kingdom's history and stood by the King in making decisions regarding warfare and the people of Athens. He had actually been the one to suggest that Frederick try to mend the relations between Corinth and Athens. Unbeknownst to most, trouble was brewing just outside of the realm of connected city-states and fighting this potential threat would require a united front and excessive manpower. Having Corinth by their side instead of against them would be immensely beneficial for both parties. It was under these circumstances that Frederick and Sally decided to create an alliance.

Yet, regardless of the power Malcolm held in Athens, there was one issue that his interference and input had no worth. That was in the case of Princess Annabeth Chase. Malcolm was five years older than Annabeth and had been working in the palace since he was eighteen, but he had grown up around her since his father was a minister very close to the King. The King, however, remained unaware of Malcolm's true parentage, believing his mother to have passed away in childbirth, when in reality, Malcolm was a child of Athena. His steel grey eyes were a dead giveaway of his lineage, but they were masked by pools of blue, allowing him to disguise his true heritage.

Malcolm's father, Minister Pace, had been working for the King for over thirty years, which helped Malcolm make his way up the ladder in the courts. The elder court officials adored his family and were always keen on listening to his insight. Minister Pace had actually been the one that Frederick confided in when Annabeth was delivered to him. The King's baby girl had been the talk of the kingdom seeing that he did not have a Queen at the time. Visitors and well-wishers attempted to flood the palace, but the King refused to let anyone near his precious daughter. Annabeth's parentage was known only to key palace officials and royals.

That night was still vividly ingrained in Malcolm's mind. His father had come home and informed him giddily that he had a sister. Malcolm had been beyond elated until he found out she was the princess and he therefore could not visit her immediately. But they found a way around this obstacle when Minister Pace encouraged the King to allow Malcolm to entertain the young princess while the court was in session.

Malcolm remembered Annabeth crying into his shoulder when she found out her father was getting married. She had said Helen was nice, but she did not want a mother who would pull her away from her father. Grover and Malcolm had sat with the princess when her things were moved out of her large and well-furnished chamber right next to the King's into the deserted upper floor of the castle by the servants' quarters.

Minister Pace would bring home stories of how the King was changing, along with disapproving glances at any mention of Helen. The Queen would say terrible things about Annabeth and Athena in the court and all the courtiers were forced to listen with their heads down because the King would not allow Helen to be interrupted. The King had entirely begun ignoring his daughter by this point, fully cutting off her education and relationship to the family. She was considered a burden to the family now that he had sons who would take the throne.

Malcolm was enraged by the stories he heard from his father and when he turned fifteen, he thought it appropriate to tell Annabeth the truth about their relationship. He informed her of their mother, who he had always wished to someday meet. He retold the stories that his father brought home, detailing what the King and Queen had said about her. Annabeth had wept for nearly an hour, gripping Malcolm's arm so tight that his skin turned white from the lack of circulation. She then swore she would show Helen what she was truly worth. Show her father that a woman in this world could achieve just as much, if not more, than him. And she decided she would do it with Malcolm and Grover by her side.

When the time came for Grover to leave for Corinth, Annabeth had begged him not to go. Grover was reluctant, but the King ordered him away, and there was no further discussion on the matter. So when Grover came back as a representative of Annabeth's betrothed, Malcolm was joyously reunited with his old friend.

The Athenian official told his former coworker of Helen's increasing torment of Annabeth, and of the princess's close relationship with Matthew and Robert. Malcolm warned Grover that Prince Perseus should be wary of the Queen and not take her words to be representative of the kingdom's mentality. Despite being inducted into royalty nearly fourteen years ago, Helen had yet to fully develop diplomatic manners of any kind, especially those who were connected to Annabeth. He also emphasized that Matthew and Robert should be spoken to separately because while their mother may have been evil incarnate, the boys loved their sister very much.

But finally, as their meeting came to an end, Malcolm turned to his friend, dropping any pretense of official duty, face tight and eyes wary, and whispered, "Make sure he takes care of her."

-Ω-

Corinth was, to put it mildly, a disaster. Every square inch of the kingdom was covered, either by excited village folk who were craning to get a glimpse at the preparations, or by decorations and supplies needed for the big day. Corinthian servants were scattered far and near working day and night. Queen Sally scrambled around the palace, attending to every possible preparation for the wedding. She may have been the Queen, but she was still a mother and she was determined for her son's wedding day to go off without a hitch.

There were only five days left before the wedding and in the Queen's mind, every single object, decoration, and person must have been in precise order, placed with the utmost caution and perfection. She had gone as far as to invite her nephews from Lemnos to help organize guest lists and seating arrangements, much to their disdain. Her niece and nephew from Olympia were also begrudgingly brought over to decorate the palace. Her husband, King Paul, was tasked to ready chambers for the Athenian royal family and Princess Annabeth who, as Sally had just found out, requested to be given a chamber separate from that of Percy's.

Travel arrangements, sleeping arrangements, seating arrangements, along with every other possible kind of arrangement were being addressed by the extended Corinthian royal family. The peasantry of Corinth, all of whom were invited to the festival portion of the wedding which was to take place after the ceremony, were all in the midst of finding their finest and most elegant clothing for the event. The excitement in the air was palpable, and Corinth had not been this joyous since Percy's birth nearly twenty two years prior. The kingdom had suffered a fair amount of tragedy since then and they had learned to collectively find joy in the smaller pleasures they were granted, so a life-changing event as such led to momentous celebrations.

The court, which probably should have been in session, unanimously decided to take a break from their duties and dedicated all of their time towards wedding preparations as well. Queen Sally had roped many government officials into leading certain departments of preparations citing their ability to maintain order and leadership in times of difficulty. Though some officials were disgruntled, they could not bring themselves to say no to Queen Sally as she was the kindest soul to walk the Earth.

Sally, herself, spent hours rushing from one end of the palace to another, directing objects, supervising officials, and heavy lifting furniture. She had the in-palace cleaners and maids mop and wax every floor, and got on her own hands and knees to do the same. She dusted, swept, and washed, as did Paul. She was repeatedly met with protest from servants and officials every time she attempted to help with the physical work for it was not considered Queenly, but she dismissed the complaints at once.

At the end of the day, the tired, but proud, Queen returned to her chambers for some well-deserved and much needed rest. She entered her large wardrobe and changed into clothing that did not pull at every limb on her body. Her casual robes were a relief both physically and mentally. She settled on the edge of her bed, surveying her room. Having spent the past few days so consumed by preparations for the wedding, she had entirely forgotten to take care of herself. She sighed as she rose from her bed to put away the few items of clothing and decorations that had carelessly been strewn across her room floor. Sally had always insisted that she keep her own space tidy, and applied the same rule to Percy. Being royalty was more than just ruling. It was still being responsible, and that role began in the household.

Sally would like to think that she did a good job raising her son. He was well-mannered, kind, responsible. He had been a playful, joyful child, but that nature changed when tragedy struck Corinth. Sally had not seen her son smile with the same mirth in nearly four years. She hoped that Princess Annabeth would bring some of that happiness back to Corinth. Though the Queen loved Percy more than life itself, she had always wanted a daughter, and she hoped Annabeth would become like a child to her.

She wondered if her nerves were the reason she was throwing herself wholeheartedly into wedding planning. So much was at risk in the creation of this alliance, and she was well aware that it could potentially topple the world that she knew. The coalition of Greek kingdoms faced a much larger looming threat, one that Percy and Annabeth remained blissfully unaware of. Now, more than ever, the kingdoms needed to show a united front. She just hoped her son's happiness would not be compromised as a result.

After quickly gathering a few items from around her chambers and placing them in their proper places, Sally exited her room and made her way down several grand staircases. She turned the corner into the personal kitchen designed specifically for her next to the larger palace kitchen. Queen Sally was known for her love of cooking, something a Queen rarely has the opportunity to dabble in. Percy would join her as a child, kneading dough and roasting vegetables. Sally opened the icebox and retrieved a packet of fresh milk that had been delivered from the royal pastures earlier in the day. She started a small, contained fire and placed the milk in a pot to boil it.

As she moved to find a mug, she heard a small noise behind her. Assuming it was a servant or palace worker making their way back up to their room for the night, she dismissed it and turned her attention back to her concoction. Mind wrapped up in the upcoming wedding plans, she missed the sudden flash of light in the adjacent room. It was not until she heard the soft footsteps behind her that she turned to address her surprise visitor.

"Hello, how may I help y-", the Queen froze as she lifted her eyes to meet her guests. Her mouth fell open in disbelief, the mug in her hand crashing to the ground, splashing milk everywhere, as she noticed the two figures who stood within a few feet, towering above her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter in the comments! See y'all next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Sally continued staring in disbelief at the Gods that stood in front of her. She had gotten used to visits from Poseidon over the years, and of late even Athena. But beyond that, she had never acquainted herself with a member of the Olympic Pantheon. Worse yet, she had learned that when Gods appeared to mortals, it was rarely to share good news. It was certainly shaping up to be an interesting day.

The woman who stood in front her had thick, wavy, brown hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were a color that Sally had never seen before, lined with a rich kohl. Her lips were a dark red and her nose was pierced, holding a small ring that held a beautiful silver gemstone. Her wine-colored dress fell to her ankles, revealing heels that seemed far too high and even more so uncomfortable. Something about her aura drew Sally to her, as if she was magnetic. The Queen pulled her attention back, forcing her eyes to turn to the man who accompanied the Goddess. He was considerably shorter, dressed in only a simple white tunic. The only indication of his position up on Olympus was the bronze helmet placed on his head and the staff that he held.

"Sally, dear, you may close your mouth now," the woman said, breaking the silence. "It is always a pleasure meeting a mortal as wise and honorable as you are."

Sally simply bowed in response, still far too shocked to respond.

"Lady Aphrodite, Lord Hermes. It is my pleasure. I must say, I have become accustomed to visits from Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena, but this comes as quite the surprise to me. Is everything alright?"

"I am afraid not, Queen Sally. We do wish we were here under more pleasant circumstances, but that is unfortunately not the case. We are aware that your son will be marrying Princess Annabeth in just a matter of days-" Hermes was interrupted by a small squeal from Aphrodite.

Rolling his eyes, he continued, "I am sure you know that this union will come with a fair share of controversies, as most royal arrangements as such do. However, there are far more dangerous threats looming at the time. This union will definitely be one of the greatest in history, as I am sure Aphrodite agrees with me, but it has the potential to cause friction within the city-states. The union of Corinth and Athens may be seen as aggressive to those in Crete and other neighboring kingdoms. You know of the tensions brewing beyond the borders, and at this time, Greek cities must be aligned."

Sally was taken aback by Hermes' insinuation. "My Lord, are you alerting me to call off the wedding? With all due respect, we have mere days until the wedding and far too much preparation has gone into it for us to disband now. Annabeth, Perseus, and the rest of the guests are leaving from Athens in just a few hours. It is much too late to send a message."

Aphrodite was quick to clear Sally's concerns. "Dear, there is absolutely no need to derail the wedding plans in any way. Hermes and I are only here to inform you of what to do in case of an attack. Even if Zeus tried to cancel this wedding I would not permit him. I will see to it that your son marries Annabeth Chase by any means necessary."

Sally chuckled and let out a sigh of relief. "My Lady, what do you suggest we do to protect ourselves?"

"There does not exist a way to deviate from the future destined by an oracle. We have no certainty in regards to the looming threats on the horizon, but we can advise you. There will be a battle, if not a war, at some point in the near future."

"Lady Aphrodite, we have been presented with the prospect of war for decades now. What makes this threat any different?"

Aphrodite sighed, "This is the very threat you were warned about all those years ago when you went to meet Frederick in Athens. Not only does it still exist, but it has strengthened. We are not at liberty to discuss this with you, but it may provoke the gods to get involved, which can never be a good thing."

Darkness passed over Sally's face as she was reminded of the fateful meeting nearly fifteen years prior. "So many of our resources have gone into the wedding. What must we do to prepare?

"Let the military train at the highest rigor they ever have. Your husband should be sent to make peace with nearby kingdoms, as well. Let the wedding continue as planned, but once the Prince and Princess return from their tour of the city after the ceremony, escort them to Delphi. Apollo is dealing with pressing matters in a distant land at the moment, but he has designated the finest oracle for this very occasion. She will be able to advise your son and daughter-in-law on how to deal with the impending threat your kingdoms face."

Sally simply nodded, already running through battle strategies to discuss with her General in the very likely case that this situation escalates into a war.

"We should take our leave. We wish you well in the preparations and for whatever the future may hold. We will be in attendance at the wedding to partake in the festivities, of course," Hermes greeted.

Sally bowed once again and began to turn away.

"Oh, and Sally?" Aphrodite piped up, begetting the Queen's attention. "My daughter, Piper, will be accompanying Annabeth to Corinth. She will be of great wisdom in a time of immense stress. You are being blessed two-fold with Annabeth and Piper. Take care of them."

"Of course, My Lady."

With a bright flash of light, the gods disappeared, leaving Sally feeling even more overwhelmed than she already was. Sally busied herself cleaning up the spilt milk from earlier and let out a deep breath. As if her life was not crazy enough, she was now victim to random visits from Gods, informing her of the impending doom of her kingdom. Oh, palace life was just such a joy.

-Ω-

King Frederick saw to the loading of his belongings into the chariot and mounted his steed. Matthew and Robert trailed close behind, followed by a palanquin carrying Helen and her handmaid. The family was to travel around Athens, greeting the people and handing out additional gifts as a token of celebration because of the wedding. After their tour, they would make the journey to Corinth for the wedding. Annabeth and Percy had agreed to visit with the Athenians after they were wed and had settled in, and were therefore departing at a later time along with Piper, Malcolm, Grover, and Chiron.

Frederick signaled to the guard to open the city gates and led the family ahead. As they proceeded down the pathways leading to the heart of the kingdom, the King kept himself several paces ahead of his sons and wife. Amidst the preparations for the wedding, he had barely had much time to himself to think. When he fell into bouts of confused, spiraled thinking, he would normally consult with Minister Pace or Malcolm. However, with the wedding taking place so soon, the minister had been preoccupied with negotiations between several kingdoms and Malcolm had been practically attached to Annabeth.

Malcolm's connection with the Princess had always been one of confusion to Frederick. They shared a bond that was almost familial. When they were children, Annabeth was often left in the Minister's and Malcolm's care, so she grew attached to them. However, Frederick was unsure of how they had remained close when their contact over the past years had been minimal. Despite this, Malcolm had always been a close confidant of the King.

In fact, Frederick had asked Malcolm to accompany him on the tour throughout the kingdom, but the younger official had flat out refused. Though the King had always opened up to Malcolm about both personal and official matters, the young man remained tight-lipped. He was cold to the King, as if Frederick had sinned unrepentantly. Frederick had never connected Malcolm's reaction to him to his relationship with Annabeth because unbeknownst to the King, aside from Piper, Malcolm was his sister's top confidant.

The thoughts of Malcolm led Frederick to wonder about his daughter and her impending marriage. Prince Perseus seemed like a fine man and a wonderful king. Frederick had minimal faith in Annabeth's ability to rule and was grateful that Perseus would be at her side. While Annabeth was trained by the greatest brawn and brain in Greece, she may prove to be reckless in her ways.

This was not his preferred situation, however. Frederick had tried time and again to name Matthew as heir to the throne of Athens. After all, he was responsible, brave, smart, everything a good leader should be. But upon receiving many threats from Athena, and the surprising rejection of the throne by Matthew and Robert, he was left with no choice but to name Annabeth as the heir. Yes, Annabeth was his daughter. She had his stubbornness, his leadership, and his love for architecture. But he did not believe she was fit to rule the kingdom.

The King remembered her love for building blocks and puzzles as a child. He would sit with her and encourage her creativity in between court sessions and appointments. During his meetings, she would sit on a small throne beside his and entertain the children of the court officials. Her childish wisdom was the charm of hundreds of stories told throughout the kingdom and beyond, exacerbated by her mysterious disappearance just years later. The people of Athens found hope in the daughter of Athena. They found her to be wise at such a young age and believed that she would grow to be a wonderful leader.

Frederick had once hoped to not only live up to these expectations but exceed them. He had made plans to give Annabeth the best possible education he could and shower her with so much love. He planned to find her a worthy husband who would rule beside her and love her as much as he had. But those plans were short-lived. When Annabeth was just six years old, a small Greek kingdom threatened war on Athens unless Frederick married the princess of the kingdom. Not wanting any harm to come to his daughter, Frederick agreed reluctantly. Though the kingdom itself was small, their military power was unmatched. While Helen was initially kind to Annabeth, she slowly became the poison that Frederick had so desperately tried to avoid.

When Matthew and Robert were born, Helen insisted that Annabeth be given minimal attention and sent away to the upper corner of the palace, away from the royal wing. Fearing retribution from Helen's father's kingdom, Frederick reluctantly relocated the princess to the servant's corridors. She was promptly banned from family gatherings and was given food in her room. She made the occasional appearance, lurking in the background at a big gala or the Olympian festival merely to please Athena, who had directed her attention to other matters, assuming Annabeth was cared for by Frederick. Even Annabeth's education had been halted. However, Chiron, trainer of heroes, disobeyed the King's orders and continued teaching the young girl. Since no one cared for her whereabouts, Annabeth was free to train at any time. Frederick had once caught word of Annabeth sword-fighting with Chiron, but let it slide, simply warning them to stay out of Helen's sight.

With this free time, Annabeth had gained an immense connection with nearly every court official, palace servant, and military official. She was unable to leave the palace grounds, so she would sit alongside the general as he directed the soldiers in their training, and he would let her direct them on occasion. She would keep the servants company as they cleaned, and though they would vehemently refuse her help, she would pick up and mop and broom and work alongside them. When Helen was not present, she would sneak into the kitchen and get the first taste of every meal prepared for the royals. Everyone in the palace had a sweet spot for the princess, with the exception of her family.

News of her departure to Corinth had been met with immense sadness from everyone who inhabited the palace. She was the only royal who had treated people with unmatched kindness and humility. She made Helen's wrath slightly more bearable. Upon hearing of the princess' engagement, many palace servants had left their position, opting to move to nearby kingdoms, some choosing to move with her to Corinth. Annabeth had promised those remaining that she would come back, but the likelihood of her keeping that promise was low. And everyone knew it. She would be stupid to return to a palace where she was not welcome or wanted. And officials wished her the best, hoping she would finally find love and happiness in Corinth.

Frederick knew that he had made many mistakes in his time, and he was well aware of the negative influence Helen had on his treatment of Annabeth. He had grown accustomed to his remorse, so much so that he had grown numb to the guilt of inflicting emotional toil on his daughter. But now, as he rode in silence alongside his family heading to the Princess' wedding he felt the weight of his sins.

Regret pooled in his heart. If only he had asserted himself in front of his wife. If only he had continued to take care of his daughter. If only he had not neglected her as revenge for being burdened by the duty of bringing her up. He was sending her miles and miles away, and though she was marrying a man she had met only sparingly in her life, her happiness about leaving her blood family outweighed the anxiety of whatever the future may hold for her. She would soon be the Queen of Corinth, and one day, Athens as well. Frederick knew his time to repent was well in the past. He knew her forgiveness was no longer something he could win. He would live the rest of his life knowing that he mistreated his daughter. That he shut her away for fifteen years and kept her in the dark. There was no reversing his actions. And he would simply have to live with that knowledge.

-Ω-

The journey to Corinth was long, albeit thoughtful. Since the Athenian royal family had departed earlier, Malcolm and Grover stayed back with Percy, Annabeth, and Piper to escort them to Corinth safely. Annabeth had insisted on riding horseback alongside Percy, Malcolm, and Grover, and naturally, Piper ended up on a steed as well. The five travelers, accompanied by a throng of guards, were far more talkative than Frederick and Helen had been on their trip. They discussed subjects ranging from the weather to the prospect of war in the future.

Grover and Annabeth spent the majority of the trip catching up after many long years apart. They discussed the former's position in the Corinthian palace, the latter's informal training from Chiron, and their futures in Corinth. Having been one of the princess' closest friends and caretakers, Grover felt personally responsible for much of Annabeth's pain, attributing it to him being away for so long. His guilt kept him near Annabeth for the entirety of the ride, making sure she was safe and happy, if not speaking to her directly.

Malcolm rode ahead of the group, directing the clan and speaking with the guards. The reality of Annabeth's departure had yet to hit him and he was avoiding facing it at all costs. He led the guards through the outskirts of the kingdom, occasionally yelling out when they went too far into the city or took a wrong turn that would add even an extra minute to their journey. Suffice to say, he was tense.

Piper and Perseus immediately got along. Their maturity levels were quite similar and they had many common interests. The two of them had met on several occasions when they were younger. Piper's father was Spartan royalty, so when her father visited Corinth on official business, he would take Piper along. She and Percy had been good friends as children and were distant cousins through some complex familial circuit, though that could be said for anyone who had Grecian royal blood. Regardless, the two found common ground, discussing literature and history.

Halfway through the journey, once conversation had run dry and a comfortable silence blanketed the group, each of them became quickly absorbed in their own thoughts. Grover looked into the future with excitement. The idea of Annabeth and Percy being in the same palace gave him immense comfort. He would be able to watch over both of them. The thought of Annabeth being away from Frederick and Helen only added to his peace of mind.

Malcolm was both worried and reassured about what was to come. He was not keen on his sister being sent away to a strange kingdom where her welcome was unknown. He had heard nothing but fantastic things about Queen Sally and Prince Perseus, but he could not help but anticipate the worst case scenario. His warrior instincts taught him to never trust anyone until they have proven themselves, but his minister instincts told him to trust everyone until they have proven otherwise. Somehow, the uncertainty of the future also settled his nerves. The Corinthians could give Annabeth a better life than she could have ever imagined possible in Athens, and at the end of the day, only her happiness mattered to him.

Piper was absolutely elated to be travelling to Corinth. She had lived out her life as a servant, and while she may have been Annabeth's closest friend and top confidant, servitude was not the lifestyle that she had been groomed for. Her father had ensured that she was well trained in the art of sword, and her aunt, the current Queen of Sparta, had taught her to handle herself with grace and elegance, an utmost priority for a future queen. Her uncle, the King, had made sure she was equipped with the confidence that any royal needed. And with Aphrodite as her mother, it was not difficult to develop beauty and charm. Someone with the skills of a royal did not do well in the likes of servanthood. In Corinth, she would be treated like the Princess she was. And no, she did not want that lifestyle for the glory or luxury, rather for the opportunities it afforded. She would be in a position to help others and put her well-earned skills to use. And anything would be better than watching Annabeth be ignored by her own father.

Annabeth, on the other hand, refused to get her hopes up about Corinth. When she was initially moved from the royal chambers to her current living area, Annabeth had cried for days on end, out of self-pity and anger. Malcolm and Grover had tried to comfort her, as did other palace workers, but the tears would not stop. After weeks of watching the princess mope around, a young palace worker by the name of Miranda sat her down.

"Annabeth, darling, you must not cry. You are a princess. You must be strong, be brave. Us women, we are expected to cry. We are expected to weep and do nothing about our problems. You do not need to succumb to that. Express your emotions with tears, but do so only when necessary. Learn to control your tears," Miranda explained, concern imminent in her eyes.

"How? My father abandoned me. He does not love me," Annabeth replied, tears still streaming down her face.

"And why does that make you upset?"

"Because he is my father. He is supposed to take care of me. That is what my mother told him to do."

"See child, that is where your problem lies. You are expecting far too much. I understand that you are upset, and you have every right to be, but you must try to find the best in it. If there is one value you must honor in your life, it is to never expect anything from people. Do everything you can to help others, but do not expect anything in return. Expectations lead only to disappointment. Be confident in your ability to achieve things, not in your ability to receive help from others. No matter who gets in your way, never let them obstruct your goals."

At the time, Annabeth was too young to know the real value of the advice she was given. Once she had truly begun to understand Miranda's words, she held them close to her heart and ingrained them into every fiber of her being. And when Miranda, who had come from a small town near Athena, left for Persia due to some family matter, the words held even more weight to the young princess. Annabeth was thirteen when the gardener moved. The two had been very close and it broke the princess' heart, but she knew not to expect anything and refused to break down, even though she wanted to. More than anything.

It was because of Miranda's advice that Annabeth deliberately tried to keep her expectations of Corinth to a minimum. Sure, Perseus seemed to be a decent man, though he was somewhat irritating, and the stories she had heard about Queen Sally were all pleasant, but optimism would only result in disappointment. So she refused to expect much. If Corinth provides her with a better experience than Athens, she would be in for a welcome surprise, but otherwise, she would not be upset. Disappointment would hurt her ability to rule fairly as Queen.

Percy, however, was a textbook optimist. His trip to Corinth was spent thinking about both his past and future. Compared to the tragedy that Annabeth had experienced, Percy had lived a relatively peaceful life. There had been some conflict because of a palace stalker by the name of Gabriel, but that was quickly resolved with some help from his step-father Paul and the head of a certain snake-headed woman. Percy held hope for the future. He knew that Annabeth had been through a lot, and no matter how arrogant or insufferable she was, she still deserved a better life. Their arrangement would also heal the rift between their kingdoms and their godly parents, which in Percy's book was a win.

And Annabeth's personality made him feel less lonely. She reminded him so much of Her. His best friend, his kith and kin.

When Percy was three, his cousin, Prince Charles, who was seven at the time, was promised to six-year-old Princess Silena. Charles, who lived in the Corinthian palace, was excited to make a new friend and made sure that Silena was always around. The princess hailed from a small kingdom by Corinth. Her father, the King, was elated to be forging an alliance with a superpower like Corinth.

Soon, once Prince Charles had become old enough to be sent away for formal training, Silena and Percy grew very close. She was Percy's best friend, always bossing him around and playing with him. The two of them would go riding together, pretending their horses were pegasi that could fly. They would chariot race and play with the village children together. They soon became inseparable. She would secretly train alongside Percy even though she technically was not supposed to. He would ask her for help with his scripture classes and arithmetic studies. Silena could practically read Percy's mind, and he would be able to do the same for her.

She was the older sister that Percy never had. She would protect him at any cost, shielding him from the harsh realities of the outside world. Since she was betrothed to Charles, she was part of Percy's family, which the latter absolutely loved. Sally loved Silena almost as much as Percy did, doting on her as she would her own daughter. Silena never knew her mother and would treat Sally as one.

Praise for the young princess ran through the kingdom. She was known both for her beauty and her wits. She stood strong for what she believed in and did not back down before convincing others that she was correct. Her bravery and swordsmanship were unmatched. These traits were echoed so strongly in Annabeth that Percy could not help but see the resemblance.

In time, after his return, Charles and Silena truly fell in love, further validating their age-old engagement. Often to the chagrin of the older royals, Percy would always be present near them, calling himself their supervisor. The three of them were a package deal, a situation that swirled the rumor mill into oblivion.

However, like Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, Silena's was curiosity. She would go looking for trouble and she would always find it. One evening, when Percy was seventeen, Silena dragged him to a tavern at the edge of the kingdom. They disguised themselves as young men, complete with large beards and stocky builds. The princess had a little too much to drink and had to be pried off of a large, beer-bellied, middle-aged man who had some unkind words about women.

Her curiosity had gotten the three of them into a fair share of skirmishes in bars, theatres, town square, markets, etc. She would always cross the imaginary lines, instigating many a brawl. But her curiosity and determination were also her strengths. When she was younger, she had declared that she would train to be a soldier just like her male cousins and would fight against anyone who wished to harm Corinth. She trained day and night to keep her word, sparring against men much stronger than her and utilizing every weapon she could get her hands on. She then joined the Corinthian army and fought alongside Percy and Charles on many occasions, winning battles with ease. She was considered a war hero throughout the kingdom.

Then, when Percy was eighteen, just weeks before Silena and Charles' wedding, a small battle was waged on the border of Corinth. Percy and Charles were both given divisions of the army to lead and Silena insisted that she be allowed to fight regardless of the dangers that accompanied. She argued that she had fought and won many important battles against large kingdoms and was finally allowed to participate after several heated discussions. She was assigned to work with Percy on his division and trained daily. They waltzed in confident, aiming for an easy victory.

The general led the troops into battle, though only a small portion of their army was participating due to their opponent being a relatively small minimize the losses they experienced, the military was trained not to kill, but injure; to halt the enemy, but not murder. The soldiers rode into battle, bow in hand, arrows in quivers, gilded swords hanging from satchels, and daggers strapped to their uniforms.

From the beginning itself, the battle was doomed. Large portions of Corinthians soldiers were either killed or injured to the point of immobility. The number of functional, capable soldiers dwindled considerably. Taking the lead, Silena rode into the center of the action, knocking out enemy soldiers one after another, swiftly and humanely. She did not kill, but she injured them enough that they were unable to continue fighting. One by one, the opposing army lessened in strength and size, a telltale sign of victory for the Corinthians. The bloodstained battlegrounds were haunting, limbs flying, bodies crumpling.

Suddenly, another three hundred enemy soldiers took over the field, their bowstrings positioned with accuracy and purpose, aiming at the crown prince. Noticing their aim, Sally ordered an attack and sent her troops into the center to take out the soldiers aimed at her son. Most enemy soldiers had fallen and their opposing King had called for retreat.

But before turning back, a singular member of the opposing army released an arrow, aimed directly at Percy's heart.

The arrow hurtled towards Percy before he could move. His life flashed before his eyes, the future of his kingdom hanging by a thread. The arrow was a split-second away from piercing him when someone jumped in front of him and took the arrow straight to the chest.

Percy, in complete shock, bent down to help his savior. In front of him laid Silena, the hilt of an arrow protruding from her chest, eyes closed. Her breathing slowed to a stop, and Percy could do nothing but wail in agony at the sight of her lifeless body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that! See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding preparations were in full swing in Corinth. Not a minute passed without a palace worker hanging from a ladder trying to put up decorations or a maid cleaning and recleaning the same spot until their reflection was perfectly mirrored. Queen Sally had reached her wits end trying to rearrange everything while simultaneously being a proper host for the premature Athenian royal family. She had not been expecting their arrival for at least another day and was somewhat bitter about their lack of notice. They simply walked into the palace expecting a warm welcome. Even a woman as patient and kind as Sally had found fault in their behavior. She had to physical bite her tongue to be polite to the wretched Athenian queen. Matthew and Robert, on the other hand, proved to be very useful. 

The boys reminded Sally so much of Percy. They were brave, witty, strong, and surprisingly kind. They immediately offered to help the Queen with preparations, and though she was not quite sure if they genuinely wanted to help or just wanted to get away from their unpleasant parents, she gladly accepted. Their behavior and attitudes only further raised her hopes of Annabeth. If they themselves were such respectful and polite boys, she could only imagine how delightful Annabeth’s presence would be in the palace. She was eagerly awaiting her future daughter-in-law’s arrival, but in the meantime, Sally put the princess’ brothers to good use.

Sally had them cart in some of the heavier items needed for the ceremony, like logs for the sacrificial flames and large metal blockades to keep out anyone with malicious intent. There would be many people attending the wedding, and while she trusted that the Corinthian people were good, some people were born with evil rooted in their hearts, and once it was planted, it was difficult to yank out. Additionally, as a royal, one could never be too careful. The queen had heard many stories about palace visitors with hidden weapons intending on harming or assassinating royals. The boys heaved in the materials while Sally argued with the royal chef who had severely underestimated the amount of food necessary for the wedding. He had not considered that the public would be in attendance and they would need small portions of food as well. Though Sally always made sure that the people of Corinth were well fed, it would still be rude to send them off empty handed. 

While Matthew and Robert were very helpful, it was clear that they had very little experience with physical labor in the past, having had servants to take care of their every need. Sally was therefore awaiting the arrival of her nephew, Jason Grace of Olympia. He was also a prince, but he was far more well-versed in manual labor compared to the Athenian princes. The young princes were kind-hearted and possessed exceptional wit, both of which confused Sally since neither Frederick nor Helen was particularly kind or witty. But even the gentlest of hearts could not escape the pampering of a mother. So, Jason was evidently her best bet for efficiently getting things done in preparation for the wedding. 

“Queen Sally, where would you like the mantle to be placed?”

Sally turned around at the sound of the female voice coming from behind her. 

“Thalia? What are you doing here? I thought you were heading back to Olympia,” the Queen exclaimed in surprise.

“I was called back by Artemis to take care of some business, but I may have put Zoe in charge so I could sneak out. I would not miss my little cousin’s wedding for the world. Plus, I was getting tired of dealing with Nico and Jason, so I decided to come here a little early.”  
Thalia had joined the Hunters of Artemis seven years prior at the age of sixteen and was currently the head of the pack. While her position of leadership was wonderful, it often restrained the amount of time she could spend with her family in Corinth and Olympia. If she had not gotten Zoe to cover for her, she likely would have had to miss the wedding altogether. 

“I heard my name,” came a sing-song voice from behind the door. Out walked Jason, Thalia’s younger brother, who was both incredibly charming and notoriously troublesome. 

Thalia let out a sigh while Sally laughed. “Jason, dear, wonderful to see you. I need your help.”

“I am at your service, my Queen.”

“Oh how charming of you. Now, if you could go help Matthew and Robert with the firewood, that would be of utmost help.”

Jason dramatically feigned a sigh, “Oh you burden me so, dear aunt. Alas, your wish is my command.” With a theatrical bow, he sauntered off towards the Athenian princes who were lugging a large piece of firewood. 

Thalia rolled her eyes and turned to face the Queen, “Why do I even try? Wherever I go, he is there. I physically cannot escape him.”

“He is very useful, and he is so kind to the staff. They insist that he stay around.”

“I do not understand what they see in him. He is always around. How have they not grown tired of his presence? I know I have.”

“To be fair, he is your brother, and Percy’s cousin. I would think he would attend the wedding. And I asked him to do some heavy lifting. As aggravating as he can be, he is strong and that makes life easier for all of us.”

“Must you ruin everything with logic, my Queen?”

Sally chuckled, sending Thalia off to fix up floral arrangements for the guest rooms. Realizing how much time she had spent fraternizing with her niece and nephew, the Queen ran off to fix at least seven mistakes that she could spot from her current standing position. 

-Ω-

The party of five arrived in Corinth in silence, each deeply consumed by their thoughts. They were pulled out of their reveries by the horn of the palace guards, announcing their arrival. Pulling up to the steps of the palace, Grover, Malcolm, and Perseus jumped from their horses to help Annabeth and Piper down, even if Annabeth glared at them for suggesting that she could not simply dismount a horse on her own. 

Annabeth looked on as Perseus greeted several of the guards standing watch by the grand staircase leading to the palace entrance. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with light brown hair and a golden crown resting on her hair appeared at the top of the stairs, regally waving at her guests. Annabeth took her to be Queen Sally, her future mother-in-law. Behind the Queen stood a young girl and two boys. The girl looked to be about sixteen years old, with sleek, straight, black hair that cut off at her shoulders. The boy on the left looked to be about nineteen years old, maybe twenty, with dusty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that resembled the girl in front of him. Annabeth presumed they were siblings as they both held the same, regal posture. The last boy looked younger than the others, with pale skin and pitch black hair. If Annabeth did not know any better, she would have said he was Italian. However, she quickly ruled it out after assessing the distance between the two countries. Realizing she was blatantly staring, the Athenian princess moved forward and up the stairs to greet Queen Sally. 

“Queen Sally, it is truly an honor to make your acquaintance,” Annabeth said, taking a deep bow. 

The queen pulled Annabeth into a tight hug and smiled warmly. “The same to you, Annabeth. You have grown to be extremely beautiful since I last saw you fifteen years ago,” Sally said with a chuckle.

“Well, I do hope I have grown in that time, my Queen,” Annabeth quickly replied. 

Noticing Piper behind Annabeth, Sally turned to the Spartan. “Piper McLean of Sparta, it really has been years, has it not? I recently saw your Uncle and Aunt at a coronation,”

“It has been quite a while, your majesty. I hope you are doing well,” Piper responded politely, not quite used to being addressed according to her royal status. 

“I am sure she is well, though she seems to have forgotten my existence,” came a voice from the bottom of the staircase. Perseus walked up, teasingly glaring at his mother.

“Oh, hush Perseus. We have company,” she reprimanded before pulling him into a tight hug. “But I did miss you, my child,” she whispered.

Detaching herself from her son, Sally moved to the people standing behind her. Annabeth could sense the air of familiarity between the Queen and the three people standing with her. 

“Annabeth, Piper, these are my nephews and niece.” She pointed to the girl with the short black hair, “This is Thalia, Percy’s first cousin and Huntress of Artemis.” Moving over to the blonde man, Sally said, “This is Jason, Thalia’s brother and heir to the throne of Olympia. And this,” diverting her attention to the pale, dark-haired boy, “is Nico, Percy’s other first cousin and son of the Italian Emissary in Corinth. Now, girls, Thalia will lead you to your rooms. Malcolm, you can follow Jason. He will show you your quarters and give you information regarding the meeting with our minister.”

With that, the group split up and went their separate ways, the weary travelers yearning for a bed to rest in after several days. 

Annabeth and Piper followed Thalia carefully, taking light, tense steps. Cautious to their new surroundings, they followed the Huntress up the grand staircase that led to the right-most wing of the palace where they would be staying. Catching wind of the palpable tension that oozed from the Atheniana and Spartan princess, Thalia spoke up to break the silence and reassure them.

“You have nothing to worry about here in Corinth. You will be in good hands in this palace.”

“I sure hope so,” Piper replied. “This is our new home after all.”

“You will become accustomed to the environment here soon enough. The people are very kind and love the royalty. Unlike other kingdoms, Queen Sally treats all of her subjects like they are her own family.” Seeing Annabeth’s face sour at the word, Thalia immediately added, “and the Queen values her family more than anything in the world.”

Annabeth visibly relaxed, but remained silent, staring ahead with a straight face. Piper, however, began warming up to Thalia, asking questions about her life in Olympia and the Hunters. After a few minutes, the princesses arrived at their respective rooms. The girls were placed in adjacent rooms near Prince Perseus. After Annabeth and Perseus’ coronation, they would be relocated to chambers in the Crown wing where Sally and Paul currently resided. 

Both rooms were lavishly furnished with large bed frames and dressers filled with their clothing that had been transported from Athens, in addition to far more elegant clothing that Thalia waved off as a gift from the Queen.

Thalia settled on the couch that sat in the corner of Annabeth’s room.  
“How do you like it?”

Annabeth stared in awe at the bookshelf that covered an entire wall of her room. “How did you know?” she managed to ask without shifting her gaze from the rows of parchment, scripts, and books.

Thalia grinned at the Athenian princess’ surprise. “Well, other than the fact that you are the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, you are pretty much the biggest mystery in all of Greece. There are very few things that people know about you, but some of your old friends, mainly attendants in Athens, let a few details regarding your life slip. Also, Grover may have helped.”

Annabeth nodded, still staring at the wall of books. Knowing Annabeth would likely stay enamored by the bookshelf for a while longer, Thalia directed her attention to Piper.

“And what do you think?”

“It is absolutely beautiful. Thank you,” Piper responded, observing the evident effort that had gone into setting up their rooms.

“Well, you can thank Aunt Sally for that,” the Huntress said, pointing out a dagger sheathed in black leather with a shining wooden hilt sticking out.

Piper walked over to the dresser and picked up the dagger. She pulled it out of its sheath and examined the blade. It was clearly forged from Celestial Bronze and glimmered in the sunlight.

“This is incredible, but what purpose does it serve?” Piper asked, sheathing the triangular blade.

“Annabeth is armed to the teeth. Whether or not she was treated like it, she was still Athenian royalty and had access to the royal guard. She is trained in combat and is well-versed in protecting herself. As we speak, she has daggers strapped everywhere. You are no longer a hidden handmaid, you need protection.”

Annabeth turned around at the mention of her name. “She is right. I managed to sneak into the armory and take a few knives and swords. I am also proficient in sword-fighting.” She pulled up her skirt to reveal a dagger strapped to each thigh, “And I am always prepared, though I am not sure how Thalia knew,” continued the princess, pointedly staring at Thalia.

“I am a Huntress. I notice these things.” She then turned back to Piper, “Its name is Katoptris. It once belonged to Helen of Troy. And though she may have used it only for its namesake, I think you will find that it is much more than just a mirror,” Thalia winked and turned to the door.

Before she could leave, Piper called out, “Oh, Thalia, wait! Jason… he is your brother?”

Thalia’s eyes widened, a smirk slipping onto her face, “He is infuriating. That is all you need to know.”

“Just like his cousin,” Annabeth muttered.

“Oh this wedding is going to be great.”

-Ω-

On the morning of the wedding, Percy woke up like it was any other day. In all honesty, getting married would not alter his life all that much. Yes, he was legally creating a union between him and Annabeth, but that did not mean he would automatically have to fall in love with her. He had known her for only a few days and her dry wit and harsh exterior had already driven him to the point of insanity. He had a feeling the two would not be in much contact with one another, even while living in the same physical space. His wedding would bring two more permanent residents to the palace and some company for his mother. He would gain a diplomatic partner. Nothing more than that.

It would be a normal day. He would wake up, eat breakfast, bathe, get dressed, and continue with the day’s activities. The only difference was that instead of attending meetings and signing documents, he would be getting married. At least, that was how he expected to feel. However, he did not wake up with a heavy heart and mourning. He woke up happy. For the first time in the last three excruciating years, Crown Prince Perseus Jackson awoke with no guilt weighing on his chest. 

And it was beyond unusual. It was absolutely bizarre. He could not even manage to feel guilty about not feeling guilty, which was confusing in itself, but was an emotion that he often experienced. The sense of carefree, lightheartedness was one that had been missing from his life since Silena’s body crumpled to the ground under a malicious arrow that fateful day three years ago. 

He thought of her, but his vision was not clouded like it had been in the past. He thought of their happier memories, horseback racing and sneaking around to spy on the adults. He did not replay her death over and over again until his head hurt and his eyes overflowed with tears. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. But he did not know why. Today was not supposed to feel special. It was an ordinary day, but somehow everything was changing. And the sun had not even fully risen yet. 

Soon enough, Percy found himself in a race against the clock. It seemed like the more he wanted time to slow down, it only sped up. He hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist and scrambled around his room to find the clothing that had been laid out for him. After nearly tearing apart his entire room, he found an outfit lying across his bed, the only place he had neglected to look. 

On the bed sheets there laid a formal cotton shirt and pants to go with, an outfit he had proudly selected himself the night before. Quickly throwing on his attire for the ceremony, he ran down to the Grand Hall, ultimately sliding to a stop when he rammed into his cousin. 

“You look awfully disheveled for a prince, especially on your wedding day,” Thalia stated with a disapproving nod. 

“Well, I do not have much time before I need to be downstairs for the ceremony. Plus, does my appearance really matter all that much?”

“Yes, it matters,” Thalia said with an incredulous look. “You are getting married, you vlacas. Get your act together. Also, I am not sure if you are aware, but we still have two hours until the ceremony, so you do not need to be in a rush, go change.”

Percy let loose a string of curses and promptly spun on his heel back towards his room.

“That is not very princely behavior!” Thalia hollered at the retreating prince.

Percy turned his head, stuck out his tongue, and marched to his chamber.

“Neither is that, you know!”

So, he was getting married. Secured for the throne. No big deal. No pressure. After returning to his room, Percy was ambushed by Jason, Nico, and several chambermaids. They collectively groaned at his outfit and shoved him into his personal bathroom. He was then handed a gold satin chiton, harshly too if he might add. With an incessant screaming of instructions outside his door, Percy dressed himself and entered his chamber, the clothes he had initially picked in hand.

“I still do not understand what was wrong with what I had selected. It is perfectly appropriate for such an occasion,” he muttered, frowning at the cloth over his shoulder.

Nico rolled his eyes, “You looked ridiculous.”

“It may be an arranged marriage, but that does not mean you can show up looking like you just woke up,” Jason chimed in.

Percy scowled, “Excuse me, my outfit was plenty formal for a wedding.”

“Maybe for someone else’s wedding, someone you dislike very much,” Sally pitched, entering the room.

“This is just unfair. It is my wedding day. You should not be ganging up on me.”

“We are far less likely to do so if you dressed for the occasion.”

“Oh, shut up.”

-Ω-

It was her wedding day and she was marrying a man she barely knew. She was not quite sure how her life had turned out like this, but somehow luck had never been on her side. She was grateful to be leaving her old life behind, but it was still bittersweet. Athens was her home, the palace that she both hated and loved, which held memories of both her and her father’s lives-- the one where he loved her and the one where he did not. 

However, for some unknown reason, Annabeth did not feel uncomfortable. She was not uneasy about her future. She would not go as far as to call it relief, but it was not upsetting in any sense. Her lack of discomfort was what made her uncomfortable. It was a vicious cycle, really, but her life was strange enough as it was, so her confused feelings were to be expected. 

She was woken up the morning of her wedding by a shrill scream coming from Piper’s room. Panicked and ready for some kind of conflict, she jumped out of bed and rushed to her friend’s room, hand on the dagger she kept with her at all times.

“Piper? Is everything alright?”

The Spartan princess turned around to face Annabeth, a large, almost maniacal smile spreading across her face. “Of course! Guess who is getting married today!”

Annabeth let out both a sigh of relief and an exaggerated eye roll. “My Gods, I got scared. Please, keep the shrieking to a minimum.”

“But you are getting married! I think I am allowed to get excited.”

Annabeth shook her head and ducked to hide the smile playing on her lips, “It is not that big of a deal. Now get up, we have to get ready.”

Before she could finish speaking, Piper was up and shuffling through her wardrobe. “I have the dresses. Thalia said she would get the makeup. Let us get you in front of a mirror,” she listed, pushing Annabeth into her room and shoving the dress in with her. “Go bathe and get dressed. And smile! You are getting married!”

Preparations with Annabeth may have taken longer, but they were much less of a hassle than with Percy.

She stepped out of her room to find Thalia and Piper fully dressed with their hair and makeup done, all in the time it had taken her to bathe and put her dress on. The girls turned to face Annabeth, both gasping at the sight of the bride. 

Annabeth was wearing an asymmetrical dress with a gold belt cinching the waist. From her sleeved shoulder fell a purple cape to signify her royal blood. The dress was elegant, flowing to the ground with a sliver of her leg peeking out through a slit in the side. 

Piper and Thalia, after recovering from their initial shock, attacked Annabeth with jewelry and makeup. Piper painted her face while Thalia pulled and braided her hair into a bun at the top of her head, letting a single strand of hair fall onto her face. Large gold earrings were pushed into her ears and a beautiful golden tiara was placed in her hair. 

Her hands were decked with bracelets and bangles of all kinds. Though her father gave her very little for the wedding, Sally had insisted that Annabeth borrow her jewelry. While the pieces were beautiful, Annabeth felt they were rather uncomfortable. The only pieces of jewelry that she wore voluntarily were a small silver bangle on her left wrist and a simple gold chain around her neck.

The bangle had been placed on her wrist at birth and had been there when her father found her. It had been a gift from her mother who had Hephaestus forge it especially for Annabeth. The bangle took the shape of her wrist as she grew older and remained there constantly. It was a reminder that her mother was always by her side, spiritually if not physically. Annabeth had never taken it off, ever. By this point, it was practically part of her body. 

The chain was a present from her father. He had given it to her when she was five years old. He had been away to Delphi for a week to speak to the Oracle about a small battle that was to take place and he felt so bad about leaving the little princess by herself that he found the best jeweler in Delphi to craft the necklace. It was simple, but to Annabeth, it meant the world. The necklace was the only item of real value that she had purposely transported from Athens. Unlike the bangle, Annabeth reserved the necklace for special occasions. She had only worn it twice, both life-altering events. Once for her father’s wedding, and now for her own. 

Finally finished with their masterpiece, Piper and Thalia yanked the book that Annabeth had somehow procured out of her hands and pushed her in front of a mirror. With a stamp of approval from the princess, the pack of women were ushered to the grand hall in which the wedding was taking place.

Percy was already seated on the floor in front of the sacrificial fire. The priest was adjacent to him, and an empty space had been left between the two for Annabeth. With the last of the guests arriving, the ceremony went into full swing.

-Ω-

He was staring. Point-blank staring and he knew it. Just about everyone in the room knew it. She did too. Percy could not help himself. He knew that Annabeth was pretty. He had noticed it when he first met her, but at the time, he had spotted her flaws as well. Her eyes were too far apart, she had broken out along her hairline, her ears were abnormally pointy. But sitting next to her, on their wedding day, while the priest was yelling at Nico to grab more flowers and Jason to grab the rings, Percy could not find a single flaw. And telling by the smirk resting on Annabeth’s face, she was well aware of his staring,

She shifted slightly and he quickly averted his eyes. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” she whispered, leaning over. 

“We are getting married, we might as well enjoy ourselves in the process,” he whispered back,

“Now, there is no need to get carried away,” Annabeth replied, unable to hold in a laugh.

Percy chuckled and turned back to the fire at the call of the priest. 

They offered flowers and food, among other items, to the gods, some of whom were at the wedding themselves. The fire consumed many of the offerings, leaving a single flower in the midst of the ashes as a sign that the gods had received their sacrifices. The priest picked out the flower and handed it to Sally who pinned it into Annabeth’s hair.

The public was then allowed to greet the couple before they were officially married. Many smiled and blessed them, others bowed, some passed nasty glares to Annabeth, and others to Percy. After a few moments, the ceremony was resumed. Since the wedding was taking place to heal the division between their two kingdoms and their legacies, they were made to hold a ritual to unify their elements. As strange as they both found it, they agreed, lips tightly sealed for fear of an escaped laugh. 

Percy was forcefully handed a glass tank-like container filled with water while Annabeth was given an olive branch. As per custom, Annabeth placed the olive branch atop the small spring of water to symbolize the newfound peace between Athena and Poseidon. 

The priest summoned them back to the pyre so they could exchange rings. 

“I now declare thee, Crown Prince Perseus Jackson and Crown Princess Annabeth Chase Jackson, heirs to the throne of Athens, land of Lady Athena, and Corinth, land of Lord Poseidon.”

The crowd began to cheer, whistle, and applaud. But as it died down, a shrill, ear-piercing war cry was heard. Heads turned and eyes wandered looking for the source of the sound. Suddenly, a brown-haired blur raced past the throngs of people. 

The figure looked to be female. She was slim and agile. Her face was covered by a scarf so only a sliver of her eyes could be made out, brown, bright, and bold. Her hair was short and uneven like it had been rashly chopped off by a blade.

She had two unsheathed swords in her hands and sprinted barefoot through the castle. With the surprise of her attack, she had knocked down three guards while several more chased after her. Sally, Jason, and Nico began frantically ushering the guests out, yelling instructions to the servants to gather more guards and evacuate the palace. 

The attacker ran with incredible speed, almost as if she was being carried by the wind. In a matter of seconds, she had slit throats of the three guards that she had knocked out earlier. More guards ran at her, one managing to get a hold on her. However, with one quick blow to the head, one by one the guards fell. She slashed every painting in the hall and knocked down every single item she could lay her hands on. 

She then directed her attention towards Annabeth, who had pulled out and unsheathed her dagger. “Little Princess,” the girl whispered in a strangled tone. “Nice to finally put a face to the name.”

She charged at Annabeth only to be thwarted by Piper who held Katoptris against the girl’s throat. However, the girl, thinking ahead, slid out from Piper’s grip and turned the knife on her. The Spartan princess did not dare to move, breathing slowly and lightly. 

The girl laughed loudly, spreading her arms and skewering a guard in the process, “I have your precious princess. Try and stop me.”

Thalia reached for her bow and began to take aim, pinning down both of the girl’s arms. Piper slipped her grasp and ran back to Annabeth, both ready to attack when necessary. The few guards who had yet to be knocked down took hold of the girl and began to drag her away. She winced as she pulled the arrows out of her arms. 

Turning to face the royal family who stood in shock behind her, she spoke, eyes filled with a vicious mirth. “Annabeth Chase. I will find you. I will hurt you. I will kill you.”

With that, she broke away from the guards and sprinted off the palace grounds, disappearing into the horizon. 

“Three units. Get a search party and find any accomplices. Seven men died today and it will not happen again. Go find this girl now,” ordered Sally. 

Aphrodite, who had stood silently to the side throughout the chaos, turned to the Queen, surveying the situation.

With a knowing look, she said, “Sally, it is time. Take them.” Nodding at the newlyweds and the queen, the goddess took her divine form and flashed away. 

A distraught Sally turned her attention to the attendant who stood behind her, “Get the chariot ready with two protection units.” The Queen faced the group of young royals who silently stood in shock. “Perseus, Annabeth, there is a chariot waiting for you outside. Get in. We are going to Delphi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to pick up! Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fifteen Years Prior** _

_The young girl sprinted through the halls of her home- a modest castle resting in the depths of a small village. She was tired, only seven years of age, but brave and resilient. She continued running, her sleek, brown hair catching the wind as she sped through the innumerable corridors. She knew that someone was following her and she would have to shake them off. She saw a silhouette just a few steps behind her out of the corner of her eye and dived into the hallways on her right. She turned into a large room directly on her left and locked the door behind her._

_Chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, she spun around, "How long did I take?"_

_The woman in front of her smiled softly, "It was your best time yet. I am proud of you, Nadia. So young, but so willing to fight for what you love."_

" _Thank you, Mother. But that is not good enough. If I am to face our newest threats, then I must be faster, stronger, smarter. We could be under attack at any moment. How am I to defend our country and our people if I cannot fight the challenges placed in front of me?"_

" _Do not worry, my dear. With every day you are becoming more powerful. You are destined to protect your people and under Mithra's blessing, you will fulfill your destiny. Now, go downstairs and eat. You must be hungry. Your father will take you to the temple in one hour so you must get ready as well. Take care, child."_

-Ω-

The chariot raced through the streets of Delphi, narrowly avoiding pedestrians, horses, and inconveniently placed fruit carts. The journey had been a long one, but it was necessary. Corinth and their new Crown Princess faced imminent danger and a visit to the Oracle was crucial to saving the kingdom and its people. Queen Sally rode in the back of the carriage, frantically running through every possible situation they may face along the journey. The newly married heirs to the throne were the talk of the country. All of Greece was aware of the attack on Corinth and was anxious to get a view of the couple under the cover of the chariot carriage.

The majority of the trip was silent as the royals recovered from the previous day's events. There was a layer of shell shock that they had yet to overcome. They finally arrived in Delphi outside of a large, beautiful palace. The King of Delphi stood at the foot of the stairs, offering up a sympathetic smile. He was a year younger than Perseus and Annabeth and was crowned early after his mother died when he was just fifteen. He was a son of Apollo and carried a bright, optimistic disposition. Having inherited the crown and its responsibilities at a young age, he was mature and wise past his age. He was a very good friend of Nico, which made it much easier for Sally, Annabeth, and Percy to stay there during their trip.

"Queen Sally, it had been so long. It is wonderful to see you."

"You as well, King Will. I really do wish this reunion had been under less somber circumstances."

Will nodded grimly and greeted Percy and Annabeth as well. "Prince Perseus, Princess Annabeth, congratulations. It is an honor. Please make yourself at home. The journey to the Oracle can be tense and troubling, so if you have any concerns, please let me know."

"Of course," Percy stated, bowing his head. "Thank you for your hospitality on such short notice."

"Any time. Now please, follow me. I am sure it was a long journey. Take some rest before heading out to meet the Oracle."

"As much as we would like to, we must head to the Oracle as soon as possible. If you do not mind, we will settle in our room before leaving. Thank you again for your graciousness," Sally responded.

"As you wish," Will had two servants direct them to their rooms and left the Corinthian royalty to themselves.

Sally took a seat on her bed in the room that she and Annabeth would be sharing for the next day. It was a well-decorated room. Lavish for having been put together in just one day. The walls were a deep red to distract from the gleaming yellow of the sheets. A nightstand stoof in the corner with fresh linens and towels. The room was fancy, but the clashing colors were headache-inducing and unwelcoming. However, Will was kind enough to let them stay so they would not be complaining.

Annabeth took a deep breath and sat down on her bed adjacent to the queen's. She spent a few moments debriefing the events of the last few days and the chaos which had unfolded at her expense. It was definitely a lot to experience in a short time frame, but she was strong. She would be able to handle it.

Noticing the blank stare on Annabeth's face, Sally turned to face her daughter-in-law, "Annabeth, dear, I am so sorry that all of this was thrown at you at once. I know it must be a lot to process. The new environment, the wedding, the attack. Please talk to me if you are struggling."

"Thank you, my Queen. It has been difficult to adjust, but I do not mind the change. This is just the life we live."

"Oh, enough of title rubbish. To you, I am Sally. We are family now. Now come, we must leave. Unfortunately this Oracle business is aggravatingly time-consuming."

"I have only heard stories about her. What exactly does the process entail?"

"Oh, it is nothing too burdensome. If it is a particularly busy day, the wait can be horrendous, but other than that, she simply speaks a prophecy. We are taking a scribe with us to write it down because her words can be awfully cryptic."

"I have read many books about Pythia, but I never really understood the root of her visions. Does Lord Apollo receive them as well?"

"It really is quite confusing, but Apollo merely appoints the Oracle and gifts her the poetic style of speaking. The Head Priestess of the Temple of Delphi is only instilled in her position if she receives visions before taking the emblem of the Oracle. Most Oracles are fully mortal. We do not see many who are children of Gods."

Annabeth nodded with fascination. Having always been a person of reason rather than belief, she raised skepticism to the concept of an Oracle. But then again, she herself was the daughter of a Goddess. In her world, nothing was impossible.

"Oh my, we are much too late. Annabeth, please get Percy from his room. Tell him to freshen up and meet us outside by the chariot in ten minutes," Sally requested.

"Of course," Annabeth replied, leaving behind her thoughts of the infamous _Pythia_.

Annabeth rose from the bed and exited her chambers. She approached Percy's room and knocked on the door. Receiving no response, she let herself in and called for her husband. She walked up to the bed to find Percy fast asleep with his expensive robes strewn haphazardly across the floor.

"Perseus… Perseus? PERSEUS." Annabeth relentlessly tried to wake the sleeping prince but was not met with success. Having nearly given up, she noticed a bucket of water sitting at the bedside and grabbed a nearby mug. She filled it up and tiptoed back to the bed, though that likely made no difference seeing that her husband would have likely slept through a wildebeest attack.

She slowly tilted the mug and let the water trickle down onto the Prince's face. As soon as the first drop made contact with his skin, Percy leapt out of the bed and turned to face the sly princess standing at his headboard.

"Why on this _wretched_ Earth would you do that?" he exclaimed, pronouncing every syllable with the utmost anger and annoyance he could muster at that moment.

Annabeth was unfazed by the prince's reaction, simply smirking in response, "Believe me, this was a last resort. Look on the bright side, now you will not have to wash your face when you put on the clothes you so recklessly cast on the floor in the ten minutes that you were left to yourself."

The Athenian heir spun on one heel and marched to the door, only turning back to say, "Your mother wants you downstairs by the chariot in five minutes. Close your mouth and get dressed."

Percy, despite everything Annabeth had said, stood gaping as his wife swiftly left the room.

-Ω-

"Perseus Jackson, get your royal ass in that chariot right now. You are half an hour late and we are going to have to wait an extra half hour because of you," Sally berated Percy as he arrived in front of the castle approximately thirty-five minutes after Annabeth's visit.

Annabeth sat straight in the carriage seat with her feet crossed like the perfect princess she was, giving Percy only a sweet smile. Percy rolled his eyes and got in beside her, making room for Sally across from them.

"Let us go. We are already late," Sally instructed the charioteer, throwing a pointed glare at her son.

Upon arrival, Annabeth let out a breath she did not know she was holding. With her luck in the past few days, the odds were in favor of only more danger occurring along the journey, only exacerbated by how rocky and rough the roads had been along the way. She stepped down from the chariot and surveyed the desolate area around the cave-like temple in which the Oracle resided. A priest stood at the entrance of the cave and bowed upon seeing the royals.

"Queen Sally of Corinth, we have been expecting you. Prince Perseus, Princess Annabeth, please follow me. The Oracle is ready. Your Majesty, I must ask you to stay behind. Only the scribe and the intended subjects of the Oracle are allowed in direct consultation with the Priestess.

Sally nodded knowingly and motioned for Percy and Annabeth to follow the priest.

The royals trailed behind the priest quietly, their anxiety present in the atmosphere. They were unassuming, but also frightened for what their futures may hold. They travelled deeper into the cave-turned-temple and came to a halt in front of a golden altar with a shrouded figure sitting atop a raised platform.

"The _Pythia_ holds your future in her hands. She is the direct messenger of Lord Apollo and she holds the truth that you may be afraid to hear. May the blessing of Lord Apollo be bestowed upon you. Be warned, for what you understand may differ from what you hear." The priest bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

The figure on the platform was now clearly visible. Her gold jewelry and silk attire reflected her status. A small crown, a symbol of her priesthood, rested on her temples as she lifted her head up to face the young heirs to the largest kingdoms in the country.

"I am _Pythia_ and you wish to see your future. Once the Oracle takes over, my answer will be cryptic. Keep this in mind as you listen."

As she finished speaking, a green mist arose from her torso. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head fell back. Her voice became deep and brooding, almost mystical in her speech.

" _Brought by the union of ocean and mind,_

_The people of Mithra the Greeks must find._

_Havoc will rise from the child of frost,_

_A life saved will be a life lost._

_Peace must solve a conflict of the past,_

_Death will reunite your kin at last."_

Annabeth and Percy stood in shock at the sight they beheld. The scribe that had accompanied them was shaking as he documented the chilling prophecy. They returned to the chariot quivering with fear.

"They say ignorance is bliss," Percy whispered as they back through the cave's entrance.

"But they also say knowledge is power," Annabeth retorted quietly.

Sally paced in front of the chariot, anxiously awaiting the couple's arrival. When she saw them approaching, their faces ashen and cold, her shoulders drooped and her worry was replaced by a grim frown.

"Let me see it." The scribe handed the queen the tablet with the prophetic inscription.

Without a word, Sally entered the carriage and signaled the others in. They rode with sparse conversation, each deeply engrossed in the meaning of the prophecy and the distorted glimpse of their futures.

Arriving at the palace, Annabeth passed Will a somber look which warned him not to pry. Eating quickly with nothing but mild small talk, Sally, Percy, and Annabeth returned to their rooms.

"We leave for Corinth at six AM sharp, no exceptions. The faster we return, the faster we can decrypt this prophecy. Now get some sleep."

Percy was put off by his mother's strict instructions but did not dare argue. He reluctantly nodded and headed back to his room.

"A prophecy once uttered cannot be reversed," Annabeth muttered as she settled in bed.

Sally nodded, "While the word of prophecy has on occasion skirted the truth, once the first line comes true, there is no preventing the chain of events predicted. Since the union of ocean and mind had been officiated, the words of the Oracle have come true. The prophecy has been set in stone and there is no stopping it now."

-Ω-

" _Nadia dear, please do not run off. It is quite tiring chasing after you. I am getting old, you know."_

" _Of course, father," the little girl grinned. "I definitely will not disagree with that statement."_

" _Oh, come here, troublemaker," her father chuckled as he held his child tightly._

_Bursts of laughter escaped the child as she squirmed in her father's arms, "Let go, Papa! Let go!"_

_Out of breath, the father and daughter fell back on the pasture of grass outside their home._

" _We must not tell your mother that we spent so much time outside. She will have our heads if you are not back in training by four o'clock sharp. It is currently 3:57, so you better run!"_

_Nadia chortled and sprinted off to get ready for her extensive training. She was a brave young girl, always willing to sacrifice the freedoms of being a regular child to train for her country. After all, she was the destined savior. Her birth mother had selected her adoptive parents because this was where she belonged._

_She ran like the wind, breezing past everyone around her like a chill frost. Her training had long been hypothetical. Maybe this will happen, maybe that will happen. While she trained beyond her limits every day, she did not truly believe that she would ever have to, or have the chance to, fight off a large threat, and she was plenty fine with that. But fate was a fickle mistress. If she was destined to go to war to protect her people, then whether she wanted to or not, her destiny would have to be fulfilled._

-Ω-

Percy swung his sword up to meet Annabeth's attack, pushing forward against her swift stroke. The clang of the metals crashing rang in their ears as they struck one another back and forth. After they returned from Delphi, both Percy and Annabeth decided that they needed to step away from the prophecy and distract themselves for even just a moment. Staying true to his promise to train with Annabeth, Percy suggested that they sword fight just to test out their skills. Annabeth agreed, feeling the need to release some steam.

The newlyweds sparred intensely, both channeling their rage, confusion, and frustration from recent events into their fight. Their feet danced in a rhythmic fashion as they continued to strike against each other. After a few minutes of monotonous back and forth, Percy decided to step up the challenge, hooking his foot around Annabeth's ankle.

Annabeth gasped in surprise and she struggled to catch her balance. Shifting her weight to her other leg, Annabeth twisted herself around Percy, digging the hilt of her sword into his lower back, his most sensitive pressure point. Percy fell to his knees as Annabeth placed her sword at her husband's neck. Percy's Adam's apple bobbed as he watched Annabeth with widened eyes.

"Is this defeat, Prince Perseus?" Annabeth asked, eyes twinkling. Percy looked down for a moment before meeting his wife's eyes, the same twinkle reflected in his own.

"Only if you mean your defeat." Using his own sword, Percy knocked Annabeth's weapon out of her hand and rose to his feet. Annabeth scrambled to retrieve her sword and pushed back against Percy as his weapon came threateningly close to her face.

"You will need to try harder than that, my dear husband," Annabeth said, rising to her feet as she pushed Percy back. Her hair had been pulled back and a tiny bead of sweat began forming at her temple. She wiped it away and moved closer to Percy, backing him up against the padded walls.

The flat edge of her sword was pushed against his torso, effectively pinning down both his arms. Annabeth leaned in toward his ear, her breath sending a shiver down Percy's spine.

"Do you surrender?"

Percy moved his sword to the back of Annabeth's legs and slipped out from under her grip. He used his sword to flip her so she was now pressed against the wall. He leaned in just as she had moments prior and whispered, "Let us call it a draw."

Annabeth blinked up at her husband then let out a laugh. She dropped her sword to the ground and slid to the ground taking a seated position. Percy followed and moved to sit beside her.

"I am scared," Annabeth said, sparing a sideways glance at the prince. "I really do not know how this could end in a good way."

"I am too," Percy confessed. "Our marriage was supposed to solve the problems we were faced with, not cause more."

Annabeth nodded. "There really is no telling what could happen. The prophecy was nearly impossible to decipher. We have all collectively reached our wit's end."

"That is for sure. All we can do now is wait and see what happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch y'all next week! Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	9. Chapter 9

"No! Absolutely not. You are so dense."

"Oh, please. Get your head out of your ass, you are entirely wrong."

"Do you understand how utterly stupid you sound?"

"I am not the one who sounds stupid here. I am the daughter of Athena for Hades' sake. It is practically impossible for me to sound stupid. You, on the other hand, are plenty capable."

Piper broke up the bickering couple, nearly having to pull them apart before they began ripping each other's hair out. "By Gods. Since the two of you came back from Delphi, you have been arguing nonstop about the most random subjects. Does it really matter whether Athena's olive tree or Poseidon's spring was more helpful to the Athenian people. The two of you got married to solve literally that very dispute. Now _please_ just be quiet so I can enjoy my breakfast in peace. I would think the two future monarchs of practically all of Greece could go ten minutes without incessant fighting."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You would be arguing too if you discovered that your husband is a stuck-up, insufferable imbecile. I will not recover from this that easily."

Percy groaned, "Oh please, my wife is an obnoxious, know-it-all narcissist. I definitely ended up with the short end of the stick here."

Piper simply shook her head and turned to the man beside her, "Jason, I have done everything I can. It is your turn now. Now if you do not mind," she said with a pointed glare at the newlyweds, "I will be getting back to my breakfast."

"Alright then. We initially had plans to put you two in adjacent bedr- oh, please do not make those faces, you are married adults, not children. As I was saying, we will change the plan now. We may even put you in separate wings altogether. So much for civility and unity."

"Wonderful. I really do not know how much more of her I can handle."

"I agree for once. I have been ignored my whole life and I would much prefer that to dealing with him."

"My Gods," Nico cut, having given up trying to ignore the bickering. "You have only been married for two weeks. What in Hades are you going to do for the rest of your lives?"

Annabeth and Percy both brushed Nico off, immediately jumping back into whatever they chose to argue about this time and completely ignoring Jason, Piper, and Nico who continued to sit at the table and exasperatedly pick at their now lukewarm breakfasts.

Much to the relief of anyone else in the vicinity, Rachel, Annabeth's new royal assistant, conveniently knocked at the entryway and let herself into the dining room. Percy and Annabeth stopped their heated discussion and sat up straight, turning their attention to the visitor.

"Rachel, hello. To what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?" Annabeth asked kindly.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I do not mean to interrupt your breakfast and, well, conversation," she said, gesturing between the prince and princess. "However, you and the Queen have an appointment with the palace astrologer in ten minutes. Drew is waiting in your room to get you dressed and ready. Following that, you and the Crown Prince have a town hall with the public to explain the possible conflict and share the prophecy."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about the appointment. See to it that the platform is set up for the town hall and have an attendant lay out clothing for Prince Perseus as he seems to be incapable of dressing himself appropriately. Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel curtsied to the royalty and scurried out of the room, careful not to make eye contact with anyone on her way out.

"We should probably get going," Annabeth said to Percy as she rose from the table. Percy nodded in response.

Piper threw her hands up in victory, "Yes! Peace at last."

-Ω-

"Your Majesty? If I may ask, must we really seek out an astrologer? I feel that it is quite unnecessary when no one but the Oracle knows the true meaning of the prophecy. Will he really give us any useful insight that could be beneficial in any way?" Annabeth asked her mother-in-law as they made their way down a large staircase to the palace astrologer.

"In my humble opinion, he spews pure, unadulterated garbage. However, due to my great misfortune, I have a team of very superstitious advisors who insist on visiting that fake. In all honesty, he is only employed in the palace because my mother believed in astrology and it feels wrong to remove him," Sally remarked.

Annabeth was somewhat taken aback by the Queen's dismissive attitude towards the astrologer, but her respect for the ruler, which was already high, only increased at the statement.

They continued to chat amiably for a few more minutes while walking to the astrologer's quarters. Upon arriving, Sally knocked at the door and led Annabeth to an intricately, albeit strangely, designed carpet depicting gruesome bloodshed and vividly detailed sexuality combined in a questionable and disturbing manner. When Annabeth pointed out the rug, which was inappropriate for a brothel, forget the palace, Sally rolled her eyes and glared at the oblivious astrologer who just shrugged in response.

The women took their seats on the carpet and waited for the astrologer to begin. Annabeth sized him up quickly, trying to gauge any kind of authenticity. He was a short man, measuring to her shoulders. His hairline had receded to the back of his head, covered only by a circular headpiece resting on the crown of his head. He wore an extravagantly colorful set of robes which were blinding to look at. All in all, Annabeth's belief in this process waned by the minute.

"Ah, your Majesties, how do you do?"

Sally politely nodded in response. "We are well. Now, here is the prophecy that we were given by the Oracle. What do you have to say?" She asked, a twinge of impatience slipping into her tone.

The astrologer took his sweet time, reading and re-reading the lines of the prophecy and examining every detail much to Sally's chagrin.

"This first line, it truly is a mystery. The union of ocean and mind. Such a strange phrase. How would that form? An immortal being, I would imagine. I believe sacrifice may be necessary. We should find a cow, sacrifice it to the Gods, carve out its brains, and throw it into the sea. That should successfully satisfy the first line of the prophecy. Yes, that should do. How about tomorrow morning? My Queen, we should easily be able to arrange such an event."

Annabeth, quite exhausted by the man's incoherent spewing of nonsense, interrupted his senseless tangent, "That will be quite unnecessary. We have already interpreted the meaning of the first line. It alludes to my marriage to the prince which took place before we received the prophecy. If that is the extent of the information you have for us, then we shall be on our way.

"Oh, no no no," the astrologer protested. "That will not be necessary. Stay, I shall interpret the rest. This line says there will be a life lost. Someone will die, that is certain."

"That shall be sufficient," Sally announced. "The Princess has to attend a public meeting soon and she needs to get ready. We will keep your _wonderful_ advice in mind. Thank you for your time."

Nearly dragging Annabeth, Sally walked out of the small room as fast as humanly possible.

"Annabeth dear, head up to your chambers to get ready. I need to go talk to my minister about replacing that moronic astrologer."

Annabeth nodded, growing more and more fond of her husband's mother as the days went by, and quickly ran up to her room to get ready to face the Corinthian people.

-Ω-

_It was as if she had tempted fate. She had hoped, wished, dreamed that she would never have to fight, never have to risk her life to save her country, never have to sacrifice everything for the cause. And just the next day, she was forced to._

_Nadia stood with her back pressed up against the wall, holding her breath. One wrong move and it was over. Her whole life's work would be brought to an end. She could hear her aunt calling her from down the corridor. "Nadia! Nadia, hurry!" She looked around her, the walls that heard her laughter and her sobs. The hallways through which she raced, training for the inevitable. The rooms where she would play with her parents, taking what she had for granted._

_She had two options. On one end of the hall was her old room, set aflame by the invaders. On the other end was the exit. The second she walked out of those doors, her fate was sealed. She would never be able to return to her home, never be able to run through these halls, never be able to giggle and play with her friends, never be able to gossip with the servants or run errands for the cook, never be able to see her parents. Ever again._

_At that moment, Nadia knew what she had to do. Her eyes brimming with tears, she ran towards her aunt, forsaking life as she knew it and bidding her family goodbye. They sprinted out of the palace gates, just making it far enough to avoid the explosion as her home was enveloped in flames, taking the servants, the wealth, and her parents with it._

' _I must be brave. I must not shed any tears. I will hold them in and be strong for that is what Mother would have desired. Father would have advised me to stay calm and remain brave. And for their sake, I shall become emotionless. Focused and powerful.' Nadia leaned into her aunt's embrace, limping alongside her to the groundskeeper's cottage. It had been disguised as a simple shack in the case of such an attack, but it was filled with resources and built with inflammable material._

_They entered the cottage and were greeted by Nadia's uncle, her mother's brother. He looked up expectantly at his wife who simply shook her head somberly. The elder man collapsed to the floor, shaking with sobs. He reached out to Nadia, who hugged him with minimal solace and left his embrace to take a seat on the wooden bench in the corner of the hut. She was angry, she was upset, she was hurt. But she would not let one incident, no matter how monumental, break her._

_She would get her vengeance. She will make them pay for their sins. She will shake the very foundation of their lives until everything they knew and loved was blown into smithereens. When she was finished with them, they would never forget Nadia, daughter of Goddess Vata. They would quiver in her presence, her name sending fear throughout their homelands, the wind harshly beating against them. And they would be sorry that they ever touched her family._

-Ω-

The security detail at the town hall was nearly threefold that of the wedding. After the surprise attack, there was no such thing as too cautious. Barricades wrapped around the platform where the prince and princess stood, guards posted at every bend in the fence. The public was not allowed past the protective gates near the royalty. It was unfortunate because the Corinthian people and the royalty had always been very cohesive and interactive. However, the circumstances dictated utmost caution.

"Please remain behind the barricade at all times. There is to be no physical contact with anyone on the other side of the blockade," Travis, head of the protection forces, announced.

"We cannot be blunt. We have to sugarcoat the situation as much as possible while not making it seem like a trivial matter," Annabeth stated, anxiously pacing by the palace exit, peeking out at the public every few seconds.

"No, we should just show them the prophecy outright and let them interpret it for themselves. We have to give them the cold, hard facts. They deserve to know the whole truth. After all, this prophecy impacts them as well," Percy voiced in response.

"They cannot lose hope. That is the only thing tying them down. If we are to move forward with the fewest casualties and problems, we need the trust of the people. Telling them the full truth could send them into disarray."

"That is dishonest. We cannot lie-"

"Please remain behind the barricade at all times. There is to be no physical contact with anyone on the other side of the blockade," Travis announced again, loud enough to interrupt Percy from outside.

The prince continued speaking, "We will gain no support by lying. We should just tell the truth about what has happened and what we think is likely to happen moving forward."

"No, we cannot just throw all this information in their faces. If anything, we should gradually give it to them and give them time to get accustomed to potential changes they may need to make in their lives."

"Annabeth, please. They need all of the information. They deserve the truth."

"I am not saying we should lie. I am simply suggesting that we take it one step at a time so as to not overwhelm them. We do not have to make the circumstances seem as dire as they are. They do not need to know how unprepared we are for this."

"You may be new to Corinth, but that is not how we conduct ourselves here. We should be transparent."

The couple continued going back and forth as they made their way outside to stand beside the platform they would be presenting on.

"Please remain behind the barricade at all times. There is to be no physical contact with anyone on the other side of the blockade."

"Travis, I think they get the point," Percy said at the same time that Annabeth stated, "Please, Travis. That should be enough." Travis shrugged and continued to yell at anyone who dared to come closer to the protective fence.

The heirs to the throne shared a smile at their similar reactions but quickly fell back into their arguing.

"Perseus, revealing our weaknesses makes us more vulnerable to attack. We need to seem knowledgeable."

"We will lose the Corinthians' trust if we do not tell the truth. We are unprepared, but we will handle this together as a united front."

Thalia approached the couple, rolling her eyes when she heard their arguing. "Is this really the place for your quarrels? The public can see you. Straighten up and go take a seat. We are about to begin."

Annabeth and Percy walked up to the platform and took their seat on the large thrones placed in the center. They smiled widely and waved at the villagers. Annabeth had not been in front of this many people in a very long time, only adding to her nerves. Percy sensed her discomfort and placed his hand on hers as a reassurance. The crowd took notice of his action and cooed in response. Percy quickly blushed, removing his hand from Annabeth's and placing it in his lap.

Sally walked onto the platform and addressed the audience in a kind manner, "Hello everyone. Thank you so much for being here. As you all know, there was an attack at Prince Perseus and Princess Annabeth's wedding two weeks ago and since then we have taken additional precautions to prevent another event as such. Your respect at this time is greatly appreciated. We have received a prophecy from the Oracle and would like to share it with you. Please do not be afraid. We are Corinth. We have Athens by our side. We are strong and we are united. We will get through this together. I now present Crown Prince Perseus Jackson and Crown Princess Annabeth Chase-Jackson. They will answer your questions and reveal the prophecy."

There was a smattering of nervous applause as the couple rose from their thrones. Sally brushed past them, whispering, "Be reassuring and answer their questions, but do not reveal our weaknesses. They need not know our lack of knowledge regarding the prophecy."

The couple nodded at the Queen who walked off the stage. Annabeth threw Percy a sideways smirk, the "I told you so" etched into her expression. Percy ignored her gesturing, turning to face the crowd.

"We are facing danger as a country, but it is not one we cannot fight against. There is a unique power that comes in faith and hope and it is one that must possess at this time," Annabeth announced.

Percy nodded in agreement, "We are a nation, previously defined by division and disunity. But with the creation of this union," he said, gesturing between him and his wife, "we have overcome that obstacle. We are now one. We are strong and we are united. We cannot let anything divide us as we tackle this challenge that we have been given. It will not be easy, but it can be done."

"We are going to unveil the prophecy we received on our trip to Delphi. As any other prophecy, this one contains riddles which are difficult to decipher. We have decided to share this with you to maintain some form of transparency. Prince Perseus will reveal the exact words of the _Pythia_."

Percy cleared his throat and unraveled the scroll engraved with the prophecy.

" _Brought by the union of ocean and mind,_

_The People of Mithra the Greeks must find._

_Havoc will rise from the child of frost,_

_A life saved will be a life lost._

_Peace must solve a conflict of the past,_

_Death will unite your kin at last."_

Quiet murmurs and gasps arose from the vast crowds of people gathered in front of the palace. Panic spread like wildfire as every individual interpreted the prophecy in their own ways, each taking it for worse than the last.

Annabeth and Percy surveyed the reaction and decided to quell it.

"Please take a minute to process what you have heard. I understand that it is in our nature to assume the worst and take this prophecy to be the end all be all, but that is not the case. Conflict is certainly brewing at our borders and there will be a war in this lifetime. However, rather than worry about what could happen in the future, it is more important to prepare yourselves and come together. Begin training, gather your families, and keep yourselves safe. In the end, everything will be alright."

"Princess Annabeth is correct. Our purpose here was not to agitate anyone's nerves. We simply wanted to share what could be in our futures. Rather than take this as a reason to hide, we should take this as a signal to become braver and stand together."

The crowd settled, still tense but partially reassured. Percy and Annabeth walked back into the palace, allowing themselves to relax.

"You were right," Percy said, settling into a sofa.

"I was. But you were too. Some semblance of transparency was necessary."

"I think that went as well as something like that possible could have."

"I agree. Do you want to go train to let off some steam?"

"I think that is a great idea."

The couple rose from their sofas to change into the appropriate attire to swordfight, believing their town hall had gone well. Had Annabeth or Percy been more observant during their meeting, they might have noticed the hooded figure lurking in the back of the crowd, expertly avoiding the gaze of the guards. She simply watched the people around her, knowingly smiling to herself. She knew the game the royals were playing. She knew something they did not. Something crucial. Something life-altering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! See you next week!


	10. Chapter 10

_The wind pushed against her, making her futile attempts at moving towards the remains of her old home unsuccessful. Merely a few feet ahead of her stood the palace she had called home just days ago. She yearned to go back, her heart aching at the sight of the ashes that had once contained all her joy. She suppressed the urge to sob. Innumerable emotions bubbled to the surface as a scream formed on her lips. She allowed herself to let it out, the earth around her trembling at the deafening sound. Her outburst could have been fatal to anyone within a fifty mile radius if the wind had not muffled the noise. Nadia dropped her head into her hands and fell to the ground, a silent cry wracking through her body._

_Nadia knew that she should not go back. She knew that if she even tried, she could easily be killed. Her death would leave the little family she had remaining defenseless. They would stand no chance against the evils that lurked on the horizon without her at the frontline. But she was young and she was reckless. The consequences seemed like a small price to pay to quench her thirst for revenge and her curiosity. She pushed back against the wind, trying to cut through it and manipulate it at her will. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to resist its power. The wind had always been her friend, her trusted companion. It had cooperated with her for as long as she could remember, so to have it work against her now was particularly unusual and even more so frustrating._

_Suddenly, the young girl felt a chill down her spine as the temperature plummeted. She shivered and tried to run off the cold, but she was unable to move. A cage-like barrier had formed around her. It was not quite ice, not quite snow, but something else altogether. It was frost-like, even. A cyclone circled her, lifting Nadia into the air. She kicked and screamed, crying out for help, but her voice was lost to the wind. She began spinning in mid-air, her body involuntarily propelling itself towards her aunt's safe house. Arriving outside, the cyclone came to a sudden halt, dropping Nadia's stiff body to the ground. Her body crumpled as she hit her head on the floor losing consciousness._

_Her uncle heard the thud outside and opened the door to reveal his niece passed out. He grabbed a hot compress and pressed it to her forehead. Nadia slowly began to regain consciousness, looking around in confusion. The wind whirled as if it were speaking. Her uncle looked up and upon seeing the cyclone, bowed and nodded, whispering a "thank you". Nadia rose, steadying herself on a nearby table, and hauled herself to the small fire to warm up, only to realize that she did not feel cold in the slightest. Her hands had regained their normal flush and her ears were actually rather warm._

" _I- how? What happened?" Nadia stuttered in confusion._

_Her aunt rose, eyes burning with a fierce and passionate fire. Her shoulders were pulled back and her hair was knotted into a stiff bun. To the outside eye, it would be near impossible to discern that she had just lost her home and a large portion of her family._

" _Nadia Tehrani Nasrin Jahandar. Do you wish to get yourself killed? You have a life to live and a destiny to fulfill. The Greeks would have decimated you in a matter of seconds had you gone even an inch closer to the house. Your behavior was absolutely reckless. You are lucky that your mot-"_

" _Zarine, please," she was interrupted by her husband._

" _No, Parizad. She must know. She cannot continue to be so reckless."_

" _She must not. It was sworn on Mithra that she would learn only on her sixteenth birthday. This information would only tear her apart."_

" _No, it was sworn that she would learn either when she turned sixteen or when her parents were no longer living, whichever came first. And as far as we are aware, Yasmin and Shapour are dead. We cannot hold back this secret any longer."_

_Parizad nodded and turned to face his niece who watched them with calculating eyes, "Nadia, there is something you must know."_

-Ω-

"I really do wish they would give the arguing a break," Piper exclaimed, seated at the breakfast table, her eyes darting back and forth between the couple as they spat at each other.

"As do I, but what can we do? They are married and they are more than old enough to work out their problems themselves," Thalia remarked unbothered as she continued to pick at her food. "I must ask who decided that putting arugula on bread was a good idea. I do not care for a leaf that makes my tongue feel like it has been slathered with sandpaper."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Arugula is a delicacy, if you were not aware. I guarantee you every person on the streets of Corinth dreams of a single leaf on their plates. It is most definitely a luxury. Also go to the medic that sounds like an allergy."

Thalia scoffed at the idea, "Oh please, I am a Huntress. I do not have food allergies." She turned to Piper, waving Nico off. "So, Piperrr," she dragged out the Spartan's name. "How are you liking Corinth?"

"It is beautiful, and definitely a much-needed shift from my tiny room in Athens. I have not been treated this well since my time in Sparta, which was too long ago to even remember."

"That is great to hear. Anything special, or perhaps anyone?" Thalia asked, lifting an eyebrow with a smirk.

Piper's cheeks tinted a light pink, "I- um, th-the food is wonderful. And all of your company is great as well." She said, gesturing to the large group spread out around the table, her eyes pausing for a split-second when she spotted Jason, who, as oblivious as ever, did not take notice.

"You really must be enjoying our company then," Annabeth chimed in, taking a break from bickering with Percy to slight her head in the direction of the blonde prince.

"The food, huh? Is it the eye-candy that you find particularly appealing?" Thalia pitched, getting a high-five from Nico and a perplexed look from Jason.

Jason glanced at Percy with confusion in his eyes to which the latter just shrugged, "I am very confused right now. I honestly do not understand what is happening."

"Well, it looks like nothing has changed," came a voice from the entrance of the dining room.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Percy swung around to greet their visitor. The two shared a hug before the man came to say hello to Nico, Thalia, and Jason.

He took a seat at the table before looking over at Percy and gesturing to the others seated, "Would you care to introduce me?"

"Oh, of course," Percy pointed to the two women beside him. "This is Piper McLean, heir to the Spartan throne, and this is Annabeth Chase, heir to the Athenian throne. Annabeth, Piper, this is Charles Beckendorf, my cousin."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy before turning to face her husband's cousin, "Pleasure to meet you, Charles. I am Annabeth Chase-Jackson, your cousin's wife and heir to both the thrones of Athens and Corinth."

Charles shook her extended hand and laughed, "The pleasure is all mine. Percy needs someone like you to put him in his place. You will be good for his ego. Nice to meet you as well, Piper. I hope Corinth is treating the both of you well."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Minor details. Anyway, come along. Annabeth has a few meetings, but I am mostly free for the next few hours. Let us go and catch up. I have not seen you in so long."

Charles followed Percy out of the room while Annabeth glared holes into Percy's back.

"What an imbecile," Annabeth said, reaching for a piece of feta.

"Well," Piper said, a glint of mischief in her eye, "He is your imbecile."

"Oh, please. I married a buffoon. Did you see that? He did not even introduce me as his wife."

Jason shook his head, "That was rather inappropriate of him. But Percy simply needs some time to acquaint himself with change. Soon enough, the two of you will not be able to spend even a minute apart."

Annabeth scoffed, "At this rate, I highly doubt that."

Charles and Percy, on the other hand, strolled through the palace, the former waving to palace attendants that he was familiar with. They arrived in a sitting room that gave them enough privacy to speak freely and settled on the sofas.

"So, how have things been going?" Percy asked as he took a seat.

"Everything has been running fairly smoothly and we have finally managed to get the crowds under control. There are occasionally a few riots here and there, but people have generally stayed out of our way out of respect."

Percy nodded gravely, "I get it, I really do. It has been several years, but I feel the pain every day."

"Overcoming a loss like that is difficult, but the best we can do is to continue living our lives in her honor. I think of her everyday and I love her with every piece of me, but it does no good to dwell on the past." Charles cleared his throat, "Now, enough of the depressing stuff. Tell me, about the wedding, the prophecy, Annabeth, all of it."

"Unless you want a minute by minute explanation of everything that has happened in the last few months, I need you to be more specific."

"You are very snarky today. Interesting. Okay, fine. Tell me about Annabeth. What is she like? How do you get along? From what I can see, not very well."

"I apologize," Percy said with a sigh. "It has been a stressful time. But yes, you would be correct on the Annabeth front. She is insufferable. I have no other words to describe her. She is always arguing, conceited, stuck up, convinced she is right. Yes, she is beautiful, but then she looks at you with those frightening gray eyes and suddenly you want to run back to bed and pretend you never woke up in the first place. I truly did want to love her. I figured that an arrangement like this could not be possible without some form of love between us, but it seems I was wrong."

Charles smirked, "Mmhm. You are saying this now, but just you wait. After all, she is your wife. It has only been a few months and you are still surrounded by all of these people in the midst of this prophecy business. Wait until Thalia and Nico have to return. Sure, Piper is still here, but if she and Jason continue to look at each other like that, they will be married with a child in the next year. Then it will just be the two of you."

"I do not see where you are going with this, other than to depress me eternally."

"You did not let me finish. With everyone gone and Aunt Sally and Uncle Paul in another wing of the palace, the two of you will have no choice but to spend all your time together. Trust me, your mutual disdain will no longer be a problem at that point."

"And where do you draw your experience in this regard, if I may ask," Percy questioned suspiciously.

"Well, my dear cousin, I was in a very similar position to yours with your best friend," Charles answered casually.

"That is a lie. You fell in love with her the second you met her."

"And who told you that?"

Percy hesitated. "Silena did. She used to tell me about how there was never a moment where the two of you were not smitten."

"You were simply a young child and you idolized us. It would not have made sense for us to tell you that we truly despised each other when we first met. I believe I used the words 'insufferable, conceited, know-it-all' if I am not mistaken. Very similar to your description to a certain someone," Charles added with a smirk.

Percy's mouth fell agape, "No. What? How did this happen?"

Charles laughed, "We were arranged to be married when we were only six or seven years old. Imagine being told that the little six year old girl who you absolutely cannot stand is going to be the woman you have to spend the rest of your life with. It comes as a rather disgusting shock. We could not tolerate each other, but we agreed to be amiable when you were in our company. Outside of that, our relationship was similar to Annabeth's and yours."

"How did I miss that? Annabeth and I cannot even bring ourselves to pretend."

"I guess we were just good actors. It helped that the two of us were so incredibly compatible with one another that we were just bound to click. Anyway, she was probably sixteen and I was seventeen when I realized that maybe I did not hate her as much as I thought I did. We were officially getting engaged in a year and we figured we should at least try to get along. Our families left us alone for long stretches of time to force us together. We would simply talk and learn more about each other and eventually we caved. One thing led to another and we fell in love. You get the picture."

"Okay, so at that time I would have been thirteen. I thought the two of you were best friends since you were nine years old. You lied to me for eight years? Eight whole years!"

Charles grinned sheepishly, "Maybe?"

"Oh I cannot believe you."

"You missed the point. You will fall in love with Annabeth whether you want to or not and I will stand there and say 'I told you so.'"

"That is not going to happen."

"Oh it absolutely is."

"She will be inheriting the Athenian throne soon enough and I will be inheriting Corinth. We are a marriage only in name and there truly will be nothing holding us together."

"Say what you will, Perce, but I know you. You fall quick and you fall hard. She is beautiful, she is smart, and she is your perfect match in every other sense. I bet you will not harbor these feelings even a few months longer. And even if you do, you are married to her, so at some point you will come to care for and love her. All I ask is that you overcome your mental obstacles quickly because you are not even guaranteed tomorrow. Be grateful for what you have while you still have it. I wish I had even a minute more with Silena."

-Ω-

Annabeth returned to her wing of the palace from her meeting with several palace officials regarding the upcoming coronations. She trudged into her room where Piper sat, reading about Helen of Troy and Katoptris.

"How was your meeting?" Piper asked, not looking up from the parchment that she held in her hand, albeit the fact that it was upside down, completely indecipherable.

An exasperated Annabeth moved to sit on her bed, but not before flipping the parchment in her friend's hand, much to the Spartan's amusement.

"We need more women around here. As ministers and advisors. Even with Queen Sally in charge, the ministers do not seem to think a woman is capable of leading. I am quite tired of hearing only about Perseus becoming King. I was unable to get a word in edgewise about my coronation as they kept speaking over me. While this marriage has most certainly put me in higher regard with palace officials, I still do not deserve to be treated as such when I am their future Queen. You know how much I dislike being underestimated, Piper. I just do not know how to handle this."

Piper nodded sympathetically, "I understand. I am technically the heir to Sparta and while my uncle has continued to fight for my position for the throne, he still faces backlash from his ministers because I am a woman. If the advisors have their way, some distant, incompetent cousin of mine will become the King of Sparta simply because he is male."

"Exactly. The Corinthians have a woman as their ruler, the birthright queen, and they often look to King Paul in her stead. If the king did not push all matters back to the queen as he does, the ministers would simply avoid her altogether. This castle is severely lacking in respect. If this was the case in Athens, then I was oblivious to it. Helen often reprimanded me for assuming I had the intellect of a man, but I had taken her opinion as simply another vile aspect of that woman. Never did I think her attitude was reflective of so many others. The people who I was around in Athens ensured that I had an education and training equal to that of a prince. I think it may be possible that if I had been taken as an actual princess, I may not have received half the training I did."

"That is a fair point. You received exceptional training out of fondness. If you were treated as someone of your status should have been, then you may have simply been taught to quilt and curtsy. Regardless, this issue is serious. I think you should speak to Perseus."

Annabeth physically deflated, heaving a sigh, "But what good would that do, Piper? I cannot go running for help every time I am faced with difficulty. It will simply portray me as weaker. Prince Perseus already does not think highly of me and if I go to him for help now, my point will simply be defeated. I normally do not care for how I am perceived, but in this situation, the public image of me will draw the line between my success and possibly the safety of Greece. It is too large a risk to take."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I had a lot of work, so I wasn't able to get this uploaded. Hope you enjoy and see you next week!


	11. Chapter 11

_Nadia's body gave out, falling onto the stool conveniently placed below her, as she processed the abundant information she had just received._

" _We understand that this may be a lot for you to handle right now, but it is vital for you to know. You must harness the powers you were gifted. You must never get reckless. You were given your powers to do good. Stay within your limits and do not act from a place of anger. Irrationality and anger will be your greatest weakness and the reason for your downfall."_

" _Why would you hide this from me? Why did my parents hide this from me? I could have saved them? I could have saved them. I could have SAVED them! Why?! Why would you not tell me this earlier?" Nadia cried as she crumpled to the floor in agony, screaming taunts that turned into blubbering as her aunt and uncle stepped back and watched._

" _They told us this would happen if we told her too soon," Zarine said, turning to face her husband. "She is very young. She is far too young to control herself and her gift. Her mother told us herself."_

_Parizad nodded in agreement. "Oh, dear Goddess Vata," he spoke into the air. "Please help your daughter stay within her limits and keep an eye on her. She is too young to be placed under such a burden."_

" _Parizad, pleading to Vata is useless. She has far more important matters to attend to. Nadia is our responsibility and we must handle this situation delicately. We are all that she has left and we cannot leave her vulnerable. We must keep a low profile. The Queen and King have been killed, but Nadia escaped. She is the next target for those wretched Greeks. We must shelter and train her."_

_Nadia glared with an unimaginable vigor at her aunt and uncle. "Shelter me? No. The Greeks will pay for what they have done. They will pay for the death of my parents and my siblings. They will regret ever setting foot on our sacred land. I will take my time and I will train with patience and strength, but I will not allow you to shelter me. When I finally make them beg for mercy at my feet, they will be sorry they ever tried to hurt us. Mithra will be my light. Vata will be my force. I will never let them live down their senseless actions." The young princess had stood up by this point, hands falling to her side, her voice growing colder and her eyes growing stoic._

" _Please, Nadia. Do not do anything senseless. You cannot allow yourself to get hurt. The future of our country rests on your shoulders and you must not allow your anger to take control," her aunt begged._

" _My people will follow me. I will get vengeance. I will avenge my mother, my father, my kingdom."_

_With that one statement, Nadia's fate was sealed, for better or for worse. Three years after her parents' death, at the mere age of ten, Nadia left her aunt's home. She ventured forward, towards the few remaining Greek camps near her old home. She was determined to fight them, and win. A young girl with forceful training, protected only by the love in her heart and the oath she made years prior to defeat the Cretans. She marched forward for nearly a month, plotting every step, planning every attack, and watching her enemies with the eye of a hawk._

_With unnatural precision, she attacked the Greeks in the middle of the night. She procured a tempest-like storm that hit the center of the enemy camp, ravaging their belongings. Before long, lifeless Greek bodies lay cold on the dirt ground, a young girl soaring above them with blood on her hands._

_Having successfully defeated the enemy, Nadia returned triumphantly to the village where her family was hiding, expecting a warm welcome and a peaceful evening. Her face was lit up with excitement, the energy of a burden-free child present in her light footsteps. It was a rather cynical sight, but her joy radiated around her. Upon arriving in her village, she was met with silence. The grandeur she was expecting was instead replaced with destruction. Every house was reduced to ashes, every object was crushed to pieces, and every throat was slit with no hope of recovery. Bodies were strewn left and right, blood flowing freely like a rather gruesome sea._

_Nadia sprinted towards her aunt's home, the wind carrying her as she ran. She sped through a maze of destroyed huts and shops, through mountains of shattered glass and blazing wood. She arrived outside her family's home, taking notice of the still standing structure. There was slight damage on the exterior, but nothing that warranted major concern. She allowed herself to take a deep breath before pushing open the front door and stepping across the threshold of her home. She closed her eyes, hoping that upon opening them, she would see her family sitting around the table eating and talking. Or sleeping. Or doing anything for that matter. As long as they were breathing, she would be elated._

_She opened her eyes and was met with immediate disappointment. She scanned the room for any sign of her family. Spotting something vaguely flesh-like in the corner of the living room, she moved towards the area, walking slowly and dreading the sight she knew she would have to witness. Lying just feet in front of her was her aunt's body, a dagger neatly driven straight through her heart, her uncle lying only inches away. Her young cousin, Salim, peered out from the closet and ran into Nadia's arms, heaving sobs. Nadia stood frozen. She could not save them. She tried to move, but she could not. She tried to scream, cry for help, find someone, anyone to help her. But she could not. Not a tear formed in the glands of her eyes. Stoically, she spun on her heel and walked through the door. She brushed off her clothes, took a breath, and gathered every living person she could, alerting them to make their way to the palace._

_Over the course of the next decade, Nadia built up an army and restored herself to her rightful place on the throne. She erected statues of her deceased family members to serve as a reminder of why she was doing this and how merciless the Greeks could be. She had every little detail of her invasion planned, down to the very last minute. But upon news of Prince Perseus Jackson and Princess Annabeth Chase's wedding, her plans were forced to change. Nevertheless, she persisted. She spent hours rewriting instructions and redrawing blueprints. She went days without sleep, briefing the different brigades of her vast military and getting advice from her numerous counselors and advisors. She visited the remains of her childhood home to seek a sort of blessing from her late adoptive parents and offered sacrifices to the gods, repeatedly praying to both Vata and Mithra for success. With time to spare, she developed a new plan. And she was quite pleased by her new approach._

-Ω-

Percy had simply decided that he was indefinitely in the wrong. Considering the Prince's track record, this itself was a major achievement, for he rarely admitted his own flaws. He may have been loyal, but nonetheless he was adamant and stubborn. But if he thought _he_ was hard to handle, his wife was triple that. She refused to accept that she was wrong. Ever. In her words, she was the daughter of Athena. How could she possibly be wrong about any subject matter? Therefore, Percy decided that he was always wrong. If Annabeth had an opinion that differed from his, he was automatically wrong. She was forced to come live in a strange kingdom and marry a stranger, so he figured he might afford her that right.

But when it came to the interpretation of the prophecy, neither of them had arrived at a conclusion that was beneficial.

"How on Earth are we to understand what this means and what it implies for our future? Riddles are horrible. Why must the Oracle speak in such confusing language? Could she not have simply told us what was going to happen and how we could solve it?"

"Well, Perseus, that defeats the purpose. But there is nothing we can do about it. No matter what we try, we cannot prevent anything from coming true. We can only change who it affects. And even then, who are we to decide who is hurt by these foretold events?"

"I know, but we can hope. What else do we have left?"

"If there is one thing I have learned in life, it is that hope is a useless virtue. Simply wishing will not create any change. It will only fuel the flames of impatience and irrationality. We need to physically take action. Sitting here and hoping for the best is a foolish idea."

Annabeth and Percy were seated in a large, secluded living room in the private residential sector of the palace. Nico, Thalia, Charles, and Jason had returned to their respective kingdoms. Piper had gone to visit her father in Athens, and Sally had traveled to Macedonia to continue negotiations. The couple was left to themselves for the first time since their wedding, with no one to keep them from ripping each other's throats out. Their relentless arguing ensued for hours, sometimes days, at a time. With no buffer between them, they began arguing about the simplest of matters: what room a meeting should be held in, what dressing would be served with the salad at a simple gathering, who would refill the decal which symbolized their marriage with fresh water every day. It became unbearable to not only the servants and palace attendants, but to themselves as well.

They had been married for nearly eight months at this point and they had yet to have success in cracking the prophecy. The situation had increased the pressure on the couple, only causing further unnecessary arguments. Thankfully, no other line of the prophecy had come true, at least not to their knowledge, so they were able to continue working without any additional stressors.

"Maybe we have more time? The rest of the prophecy has not come true at this point."

"And? What if someone gets killed tomorrow? There is far too much at risk, Perseus. We cannot possibly procrastinate any further."

They clashed constantly and consistently, no matter where they went, at any time of day. Sally had finally gotten so fed up with their incessant fighting that she banned them from entering the corridor that led to the King and Queen's chambers, saying they brought too much anger with them. She emphasized how important it was to lead with kindness, not anger, and that until they worked out their differences, they would not be permitted to enter the royal chambers.

One day, while Sally was out visiting the inner city and Paul was in a meeting with several ministers and the army general, Annabeth slowly crossed the invisible threshold that divided her room from Percy's, knocking gently on his door. He opened slowly, a look of surprise gracing his face, but he welcomed her in.

"Hi Perseus. Are you busy by any chance?" she asked hesitantly, entering her husband's room.

"No, come on in. Is something wrong? You look upset?"

"It is nothing of that severity. I am just a little worried."

"Why? Did something happen? Is everything okay?" Percy asked, eyeing his wife cautiously. They had their disagreements and their problems, but at the end of the day, they were a team. Any problem that affected one of them affected the other, it was simply a fact that went without saying.

"I am not quite sure, Perseus. I was doing some thinking. What if the prophecy is foretelling our deaths?"

"Even if it is, there is nothing we can do to change that. That is the nature of the Oracle, after all."

"That is not the reason for my concern. If I die, I die. As long as I go down fighting, I will be fine and I know that you feel the same way. I am more concerned for our kingdoms,"

"What about them? My mom will take care of them. We have Paul and Matthew and Robert as well."

"But she cannot. Technically, if we are crowned, and one of us dies, the kingdoms will both belong to the other. However, if we both are killed, they belong to the people next in line to the throne. We do not have children. And Matthew and Robert cannot take the throne of Corinth because they are both too young. That would mean that both Athens and Corinth would be placed under the care of my father and Helen because we do not gain control of Athens for two more years."

"In the worst case scenario, what would happen if your father had control of Corinth? He runs Athens now, and while he did not treat you well, that does not mean his kingdom is not managed properly."

"I am not concerned about my father. I am concerned about Helen. Since it is a double-kingdomship, they would either have to unite our two kingdoms or divide and conquer. Either way, Helen would be given far more power than she rightfully deserves. She does not care for our people. Our poor civilians will be robbed of the little that they already have. She has repeatedly announced her disgust for the poor, and has tried to deprive them of any assistance we provide. I am afraid of these consequences, Perseus. I really am.

"Well this problem would only be caused by our coronations, correct?"

"Well, yes."

"Then the solution is simple. We simply have to push back our coronation until all of this prophecy business is behind us."

"That is actually a great idea."

"I can be smart sometimes, Annabeth."

"I see that. We should arrange to speak to your mother and our ministers to figure out the details."

"Yes. This also frees up some of our time so we can delve further into the prophecy. I think we have been cooped up inside the palace for too long. How about we go outside and think about it? I think the fresh air and sunlight might give us a new perspective."

Annabeth nodded and rose from where she was seated. Percy followed her and they continued to walk through the corridors until Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks. "Sunlight."

"What?"

"Sunlight? That is it! Sunlight!"

"With all due respect, what in Hades are you saying?"

"The prophecy! The people of Mithra. Sunlight. Mithra is the Persian Sun god. The people of Mithra must mean the Persians!"

"Wait, what?"

"We have to find the Persians. Oh gods, the Persians are vicious. I remember hearing whispers about how ruthless they were from the servants back in Athens. I think my family was involved in some battle with them at some point."

"So there is some possible relation to the Persians here. That is definitely going to push us in the right direction."

"When does Sally get back?"

"In a few hours, I believe."

"Perfect. We shall alert her as soon as we can. Maybe she will be able to give us more information and prevent anything from going wrong. Or at least curb the situation before it gets any worse."

"Let us hope so."

-Ω-

_Nadia's excitement in regards to the wedding would be perfectly normal. That is, if it were her own wedding. Or even, for that matter, the wedding of a close friend or family member. But to be elated for the wedding of the niece of the man who had led the destruction of her kingdom and had commissioned the killing of her only remaining family members, well that was slightly insane. However, this kind of excitement was different. She was going to avenge the murder of her family, no matter the cost. This was a decision she made many years ago. She would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant she could bring pain to Annabeth Chase and the rest of the Chase dynasty._

_With her focus narrowed, she set off to Corinth. She figured it would be a good idea to disguise herself, even if no one in the vicinity would be able to recognize her, just in case she got caught (which she knew she would not). The army traveled for many days, through difficult terrain and unpredictable weather. It was a long trip, but well worth it to exact revenge on those who destroyed her kingdom. The horses trod along in perfect synchronization, the harsh training by the Jahandar dynasty ingrained into their brains, muscles, and steps._

_Forest by forest, campsite by campsite, they traveled for nearly three weeks before they arrived at the Corinthian border. The gates surrounding the kingdom stood tall and daunting in all their glory. Nadia knew that she was up against an incredible challenge and was prepared for any possible turn of events. She was afraid, but she did not consider fear to be an enemy, rather a strength. Fear meant she was human and humanity was the only virtue pushing her forward. She took a deep breath and lifted her head up to face the marble gates for a second time._

' _Breathe, Nadia," she told herself, aching for a reason to walk away, to pretend like life was normal and leave this uncertain future along. She had heard people refer to 'cold feet' at weddings. An interesting phrase, that was. As if heat, warmth, love would keep someone there. As if the cold, the chill, the frost would push someone away. In her experience, the opposite had proven to be true. And upon that thought, Nadia knew what she had to do._

_Muttering a quick prayer to her mother under her breath, she let the wind carry her and her army to a nearby campsite. The others had grown used to the strange sensation of the wind in their hair as they were seemingly whisked away, but they were confused, concerned, and even angry about the sudden change in plans. They whispered among themselves, questioning the movement that seemed out of turn for someone as regimented as Nadia. The young princess dismounted her horse and paced back and forth in front of the brigade, her long hair swaying in the wind._

" _Silence," she whispered, her voice echoing throughout the army. Every sound wave came to a halt and serene quiet overtook the grounds, noise dissipating in an instant. "I recognize your surprise and confusion. I do not have to explain myself to you, but I will."_

_Knowing looks were exchanged among the many warriors. Many of them had known Nadia since she was a young child, running through the palace halls and training under her parents' supervision. She was a regular in the armory and trained with the soldiers on a nearly daily basis. She put on a harsh exterior, the armor of a ruthless leader, ready to shed blood and sacrifice anything and everything to complete her mission. But they saw her as a young girl, still lost, still grieving, still coping. Her life had been anything but easy and they viewed her façade as a way of dealing with loss._

_Nadia's voice, now much louder and clearer, demanded the attention of her comrades, "My mother led us away from the gates of Corinth for a reason. There is doubt present. And when doubt is present, failure is present. If you are questioning your reasons for being here, then by all means, leave. But understand why you are doing this. Everything we had was destroyed by these vile creatures. Our houses, our businesses, our families. Is it fair for them to sit in their lavish palaces and enjoy their lives while we struggle with our losses after all these years? If you think it is, leave. But if you do not, stay and fight harder than you ever have before. Our plans have changed. The wedding of Perseus and Annabeth is tomorrow. As planned, I will conduct an attack. But I will go in alone. It is not yet time to reveal ourselves. We will fight soon. You did not waste your time in training and coming here. But I cannot allow for us to be weak. Liability makes us weak. Strength in numbers is a falsified concept. Be strong and remain confident. Do not let doubt plague your mind. Our time will come. Are there any questions?"_

_The army did not dare reply. She did not ask in expectation of a response. They would not answer. And they most certainly would not refuse her. Synchronized nods were indication enough that they had understood the plan._

_Nadia accepted their response, or lack thereof, and laid out a few more instructions for the next day's mission. Once she had dismissed everyone, she took a breath and settled into her campsite. It was conveniently located near a lake so they would have fresh water to drink and bathe in. Slouching back against a tree, Nadia peered over at the nearby lake, closing her eyes to listen to the sounds of the water rippling and the birds chirping. She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the pool, causing her to do a double take._

_A mirror had been the least of her concern in the past few years as she chose to spend her time planning and conspiring, not admiring her reflection. It was very rare that she took a moment to pay attention to her physical appearance. Taking a second look at herself, Nadia noticed how long her hair had grown. She had gotten so used to it being in her way that she had learned to use it to her advantage, changing it from a bother to an aerodynamic vehicle. But it was also an identifying feature of hers. Anyone would be able to recognize by just seeing her hair._

_Maybe it was rash, maybe it was smart, but Nadia unsheathed her blade and took one last glimpse at her hair. Whispering a small prayer, she slid the blade through her long locks, chopping off nearly ninety percent of its length. Strands covered the ground and her lap. Dusting off what she had just chopped, Nadia noticed that her hair now fell right above her shoulder, unevenly cut into layers. But she did not care. She grabbed the lengthy hairs lying around her knees and wrapped them into a knot. She carefully tucked in into the side corner of her satchel. It would be a reminder of her sacrifices, no matter how big or small._

_And so she sat, for nearly three hours, contemplating the decisions she had made in her life. She had spent so many years focusing on the destruction of someone else that she had often forgotten to focus on preserving herself. She had grown thin and gaunt. She ate when she remembered and slept when she had nothing better to do, but it was not enough. Deciding that she would need rest for the impending nuptials, Nadia curled into herself and laid on the ground. She fell into a deep sleep, mind swarming with nerves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I'll see y'all next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally began this story in 2016 on FFN but never ended up finishing it, so I thought I would reboot it and post it here as well. I hope you enjoy! I should be updating weekly.


End file.
